The Chaos War
by Talos the Saiyan
Summary: Enter the Dark Lords, Digimon of such power and ability that they have conquered the entire Digital World. Now they are trying to extend their empire over the Earth, old and new Digi-Destined rise but will it be enough?
1. Welcome to the Real World

Our tale begins on a cold winter's day. Snow had fallen heavily not too long ago, it still coated the ground of the city. Made roads icy and slippery. Caused cars to slow down, their bright lights seemed to add something to the roads. It covered the buildings from top to bottom, people had to work hard, shovelling the slushy-snow away from their drives.

It settled in the park, not a very big place and certainly it shouldn't have been honoured by that name. It was little more than a man-made river surrounded by a few trees. It was so cold, the river had frozen. So cold that most people had given up on it entirely, opting to stay inside where they could warm themselves before a nice fire, or often a nice heating system.

Not so these three. They crunched along the snowy path, coats drawn tight against the chilly wind.

Though the walked a little from each other, they were clearly knew each other well. You could tell by the little things, the tone in their chattering voices, the small gestures, the way they never got in each other's way. They trod the path in a way which suggested they knew it by heart, indeed, occasionally one would turn and walk backwards in order to look at another.

The one in the lead sighed, a barely-audible sound. Nevertheless, another of the three spoke up,

" You're not still thinking about that match, are you?"

The questioner fixed the sigher with a look. He was the tallest , his hair looked loose and un-cared for but it had an aura exceptional healthiness which betrayed this cunning illusion. He wasn't incredibly muscular or good looking but rather a lesser mixture of both attributes, homely and honest looking.

" I _could _have won. I had all the cards! I mean you saw for yourself, 8800 attack is nothing to sneeze at."

The lead-boy sighed again, " I almost had him this time-was so close to it."

He was the second tallest, slightly shorter than his friend. His face was quite handsome, in a strange way. His eyes were half-closed, but they had a piercing quality. He was less physical than his friend and his body showed it. He sported dark jeans and a red shirt, sleeveless. Normally this would be a very bad choice in the winter but he had adjusted to the current conditions by wearing a thick, warm coat.

" You saw it, Ruki, I had all the cards, he had one monster left. One! The prize was beaconing, I was about to win it all!"

Ruki let out a small sigh of his own. Neill was his friend but sometimes the other's drive to win was so infuriating. It was only a children's card game! That prize Neill was going on about had been a card. Apparently very rare and powerful.

A new voice joined in the conversation, " Dude it was only a card game!"

They both turned to see the final friend. Maero. His long hair bellowing back in a sudden gust, he was wearing jeans and a coat pulled tightly around himself.

Neill let out another long sigh, " I can see you just don't understand. Try to imagine a Halo tournament, you win almost all the games, you've trained for months, and if you win you get a free XBox 360. In the very last game, you almost win, but are beaten out by one point. What's more, you lost said point by being killed by a person you've known for years, a person you taught to play!"

Maero shrugged, " I'd be pretty happy someone I taught was that good, besides I already have an Xbox."

Neill snapped, " It's not a perfect metaphor!"

Ruki held up a hand, " I know you've been training for ages but aren't there other chances to win that card?"

Neill settled down a little, " Yes, you're right! I shouldn't give up now, I'll show that little worm how much he still has to learn!"

Maero smiled, " That's the spirit, we'll help you train."

Neill didn't seem to hear him, he was caught up by his rising excitement, " I'll need to find some strong people to duel though."

" what's wrong with us?" Asked Ruki.

Neill laughed a little, " I can take you both on at once. With half my life points. You two can't even scratch me."

Maero s murmured, " That's pretty mean, Neill. We can only be as good as we are."

" You're right," said Neill, " I'm sorry. I'm just so excited.

Ruki nodded, " Understandable."

It was then, that Maero tackled Neill to the frozen ground."

He spat snow, " what was that for?"

Maero's reply was lost in a mighty roar as what seemed like a burning orb of fire smashed into the path where Neill had been walking. The searing heat and the shock wave were enough to send Ruki tumbling to the ground beside them, " What the heck is that!" He cried.

Maero's voice answered, " I think it's a meteor!"

The heat cooled slightly, the three friends stood up cautiously.

" Wow." muttered Neill as he took in the slightly smouldering trees, the rapidly thawing snow, the small crater in the middle of the path.

" No way..." murmured Maero softly, " No way is anyone going to believe us."

Ruki kept his head, " Of course they will- we have the meteor right here."

In the silent aftermath of Ruki's comment, they could all hear the snow melting, the crackle of thawing ice, heated by a meteorite .

Neill was the first to actually see it, he carefully stuck his head over the lip of the crater and examined it. It was hard to see, a cloud of smoke was rising steadily off it. Without taking his eyes away, he asked, " Was there anything on the news about something like this?"

" No." answered Ruki quickly.

Nether of the others doubted his word-he tended to know that kind of thing.

" More importantly, " said Maero as he joined Neill in his observation, " Do we get a reward for finding this?"

" Doubt it," muttered Ruki, " but its worth a try anyway. Who do we call?"

As it turned out, none of them had a clue who to call. After some rather pointless bickering, it was decided that they would deposit the meteorite in a safe place for the day and come back for it tomorrow. All of them were tired and perhaps more importantly, cold. Moving the thing proved to be difficult, it was despite appearances red hot.

Neill looked at it, examining it, turning the problem around in his head, _how do we move this thing?_

Nothing presented itself. " Hey guys, why are we even trying to move it? Its not like anyone can steal it."

The others had to agree, no one was going to steal it, or even touch it until it cooled down. Which in weather like this, wouldn't take too long.

" We could come back in a few hours and try again." suggested Maero.

Ruki nodded, " Sounds good."

Neill had to agree it did.

" But should we really leave it all alone out here?"

" Come on, who's gonna steal something like this? Besides, no one comes out here nowadays."

Neill conceded, " OK we'll do it. "

They decided to come back later, maybe tomorrow. It didn't occur to anyone that if anyone had noticed the meteorite strike down, they would know where to find it. Hours past, no one come for it. No one had noticed it, impossible as it may have seemed, that small lump of rock had avoided the invisible web of sensors that surrounded the Earth. Night came upon the park, stealing all light and more importantly, the last of the heat that surrounding the new crater. Still no one came. Time past, midnight came. It brought no one visible. No one visible.

Darkness thickened around the crater like a living thing. It seemed to pulse with a terrible power of it's own. It moved, thick tentacles of blackness creeping down into the depression with intent. This was not the casual darkness humanity is used to. This was far older, this was the inky blackness, the void. This darkness had been here long before the world, and it would be here a long time after everything had ended. The dark _stuff _touched the meteorite, and if a person had been there, and if he had the talent, he might have heard a very faint echo in the air which suggested a sentence, a sentence which sounded like: " Got you."

As the dark tendrils curled around the lumpy meteorite, it began to glow with an inner fire of it's own. The stone turned first red then blue, but the darkness curled still tighter, and it seemed to become more solid as time past. At length, the shadows took on a vague shape, a torso and arms. They quickly became more exact, a hand reaching towards the burning stone, a red cape bellowing in the breeze, a hunched figure. The fire died. Nothing moved. Time seemed to stand still as the fate of this world hung in the balance.

The creature stood up. If anyone had observed him from afar, they would have seen an immaculately dressed count. For he did inspire that word, count. It was in the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he carried himself. If said observer were closer, they would have seen that something was not entirely right, his skin surely shouldn't be that pale. His shoes were a bit oversized, who wore a cape these days?

In fact, the observer would suddenly be getting a chilling feeling, a feeling that maybe, just maybe they had bit off more than they could chew.

They would be right.

Myotismon stood up to his full, impressive height. " I made it."

He turned back to the meteorite, except now it wasn't a meteorite, it had split into three small objects, they were no bigger than the palm of your hand, but they each contained such great power.

Myotismon turned towards them. He seemed to observe the three things for a little while, his head tilting back and forth as if he were in deep thought. At last, he said, " Sorry about this but I can't have any competition in this world, you'll have to go."

He laughed, a high cold sound, " Grisly Wing!"

Nothing happened. Myotismon frowned, but then he let out a small cry and collapsed to his knees trembling. To an observer, it might seem that he was visibly blurring, but that would just be their imagination, wouldn't it?

Whatever the case, Myotismon picked himself up and muttered, " I used up more power then I thought-I can barely maintain this form. If I don't feed soon, I'll have to revert."

another voice rang out. It was strange, quieter and yet it contained a strange menace, " I tried to warn you, the trip to the Real World should have been far too much for you to handle, you should have been destroyed seconds after starting your journey."

" It worked, I'm here now. I'm safe and that's all that matters."

" It is never that simple, there are rules. A force cannot go unopposed."

" I know."

" I am duty-bound to create a force mighty enough to fight you."

" You can't. At least not directly, you are not allowed to interfere with anything of more power then a Rookie. And even you cannot create a Digimon from scratch."

The voice echoed with laughter, " Create? I do not create. I salvage, I make whole what was once broken. I took bits and pieces, streams of data, memories, and I recreated a fallen warrior."

Myotismon mused for a second, " A fallen warrior? I've heard that before. Yes, I heard it from a Piximon... right before I destroyed him. But who he was referring to.... even you wouldn't bring her back."

" I would and I did."

" Are you crazy?! Her power.... impossible..."

" I thought you claimed that there was no one stronger than you."

Myotismon made a dismissive gesture, " I was not referring to strength, if strength alone were the trouble I would rule both worlds already. No, what she possessed was something else... "

He trailed off, lost in thought. At length, he said, " You were truly a fool to bring her back, you've set it all into motion again."

" I know. I had little choice in the matter, though I'm sure it is hard for you to imagine, I must abide by the rules, she was the only one with a hope of matching you."

Myotismon cursed, " Do you know what you've done?"

" Better than you, I left a loophole."

" what is it?"

"She is already making her approach to the world, she'll arrive helpless, weak. Destroy her then, absorb all of her data so she can never be revived. Then there will be no one to match you."

" I understand. Where can I find her?"

" That is something I cannot tell you but it shouldn't be very hard to find her."

Myotismon stood still for a minute, wanting to stay and argue, to berate his constant companion for putting all their years of work to waste, but he had far more pressing matters now. He vanished, or at least seemed to.

The place was still filled, a presence occupied it in a way nothing ever had before, a noise sounded. A soft sound made by a piece of the meteorite as it rattled, as if agitated by the turn of events.

The voice spoke again but this time it was gentle, full of reassurance and power, " Don't worry, young one, Myotismon is full of anger, he has a great power but he had only experienced the very tip of it. He has been weakened severely by travelling the worlds, he does not yet know it but he may never fully recover, and the thing I forgot to mention to him, she is not alone. And even if all else fails, if Myotismon absorbs her data, we have one hope left. You. So rest well, Chosen One, your time will cone soon enough, and upon your shoulders, and the shoulders of the others, will rest the fate of two worlds."

It seemed to get darker, and the voice to come from farther away, " The battle is over, the war has only just begun. Death and decay, hope and love, two sides of the same coin caught in their eternal fight. The fight that has been waged since the dawn of time, but now the final lines have been drawn, Darkness has the advantage but Light is not beaten yet, not when it's champion returns from the dead... I don't know what will happen now but I am sure that it will be better for all of us. So rest well , little one, your time is nearly here."

A single fiery trail blasted through the sky of the real world, at it's head, a lump of metal and rock strong enough to survive the massive strains of the Earth's atmosphere. And it acted like a sign, all across the planet , portals began to open, connecting two worlds long separated. Two new comets joined the first, their courses side by side. Together, they burned a blazing line across the sky.

This time, it didn't go unobserved, all across the world, scientists watched with interest.

The cold wind whipped past Myotismon, his cape fluttered wildly but he paid it no attention, the ultimate level Digimon had more important things to concern himself with. He watched as the three meteorites made their way across the sky, he needn't have bothered, they were clearly coming towards this very city-at great speed as well.

No matter. The moon light soothed him, comforting and embracing him, restoring his lost power. He could feel it filling him now, that vast ability that he had never really known about until it was gone. Visions of the past danced across his mind, old times long gone, friends, rivals, enemies. With a mental effort, Myotismon forced them back, he couldn't afford to be distracted, not now. Not when _she_ was back. The effortless power he had known for years seemed to have deserted him, it's source now gone. If she was back, that meant the prophecy was once again valid. He would have to put an end to that now.

Myotismon laughed, feeling his power surge forth as the meteorites came closer. It would end now, in this place and at this time he would be victorious once more, he would drive her back and destroy her once and for all.

This was _his _ night, the darkness protecting and cloaking him, the blackness serving to blind his foes, the coldness distracting them. It seemed as if the very weather worked alongside him.

_There's no way I can lose, _he thought.

The fiery rocks were almost upon him now, in a few seconds they would shot past the building he stood on and crash somewhere in the city.

He held up his hand, channelling his power into it, " Crimson Lightening!"

with a grunt, he swung the blood-coloured whip at the oncoming meteorite. The red whip struck the oncoming rock with a sharp hiss and sliced through it cleanly, momentum forced the two pieces on past Myotismon, except there were three pieces now, a single strangely egg-shaped object continued on course.

He grinned, " Grisly Wing!"

A swarm of bats flew from his cloak and shot towards the Digi-Egg. They would devour it and return it's Data to Myotismon. Except something got in the way, with a roar a huge wall of blue flesh blocked the bats from their intended target.

Myotismon took a step back, taking in the full view of the huge creature which had risen to defend his defenceless enemy . Absorbed in his attack, he had not realized that the Digi-Egg had flown past the building and over some kind of dock. From that dock, a giant Digimon rose to confront him. Long and serpentine, it towered above the buildings, like some ancient creature just woken from a slumber of centuries, it bellowed at him. Showing rows of needle-teeth. It's scales were a light blue colour, it's head a shade of gold. It glared at Myotismon as if to challenge him.

He threw back his head and roared in frustration, he couldn't afford this, his powers were still at an all-time low.

Seadrmon roared again. But Myotismon's attention was drawn to a far smaller figure standing upon the giant's head. Arms crossed, clothes soggy and wet. A human.

That explained it. No true Digimon would allow a human to stand on them like that. They were clearly partners. That just made his job even harder. Partnered Digimon were notoriously strong and brave-when their partner was threatened.

Still, he should have the power to destroy it, he was an ultimate, it was a champion. He should have no trouble winning.

" Crimson Lightening!"

Seadramon threw back his head, " Ice Blast!"

He exhaled shards of pointed ice, the two attacks met in an explosion of power, white light shone over the city and the battle begun.

__

" Neill, you got to see this!"

Neill yawned, having just been woken up by Ruki's phone call, he was in no mood to talk. " what is it?"

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you, just turn on the news!"

Neill heard a strange emotion in his friend's voice and decided to go with it, " What channel?"

" ANY CHANNEL!"

Neill ducked back, startled by Ruki's yell.

Quickly dawning clothes and dashing out of his darkened bed-room, Neill made his way down to the main room, turning on the TV without a thought.

The face of a startled man appeared on the screen, he was pale and shaken but nevertheless he spoke without a single stutter, " This is channel four live from the docks, where something strange is happening."

The picture paned out, showing the dock where normal many ships could be found, fishermen mostly taking advantage of the city's close proximity to the sea. Not now. Neill blinked and looked again but the screen hadn't changed.

As if to confirm that he had not gone crazy, the reporter started to speak again, " You're eyes aren't playing tricks on you, that _is _some kind of sea monster, scientists are speculating that it is a missing link from the dinosaur age. If this proves to be the case, many things may be learned from closely examining this creature. "

The reporter continued to prattle on. No one paid him any heed, all attention was reserved for the huge sea-snake that coiled and uncoiled in the dock, it seemed to be constricting something.

The reporter spotted it as well, " My god, is that a person it's wrapping around?"

He spoke to the camera-man, " Can we zoom in?"

Evidently, they could. The camera's view changed. Now it was clear that the serpent was indeed coiled around a man-sized object that appeared to be struggling weakly. " Someone call an ambulance!"

The shout was taken up by everyone present, " Someone do something, it's caught a person!"

The crowd rushed to get away from the waterline, who knew what it would attack next?

The serpent roared in pain, there was a shout from the crowd. Someone had a gun! They scattered to reveal a very frightened policeman, standing with weapon drawn and aimed at the monster's head. He fired again and the creature reeled back. It's coils loosened and released their prisoner, he fell limply into the water with a splash. More shots rang out and the serpent dived, water submerging it completely.

People mulled around uncertainly, what should be done now? There was a person in that water, someone should fetch him out, but who would dare do that when the creature could still be lurking just below the waves?

Someone managed to get one of the smaller fishing boats into the water and sailed as quickly as they could towards where the figure had fallen. A mall dingy was lowered, weary eyes kept trained on the water as strong hands gripped the man and hauled him onto the boat. As soon as he touched the bottom, the man exploded in a cloud of bats. Screams rang out and even Neill, who was no where near the dock found himself taking a step back.

The swarm of nocturnal mammals clawed at the men in the dingy, biting and drawing blood, The serpent burst from the ocean with a roar as water fell from it like rain.

The bats scattered as the serpent rushed the dingy. The men were all laying on the deck. None of them moved and several had blood gushing from deep wounds.

The bats converged and formed a humanoid shape, vanishing beneath a red cloak word by a man. He somehow managed to support himself in the air, he turned with a scream that even the camera could pick up and a whip of red energy shot from his hand, wrapping around the creature's head. With a roar the man somehow mustered the muscle strength to haul the serpent from the water and smash it into the docks.

People panicked and screamed, running in all directions. The creature opened it's mouth and spat pointy shards of ice at it's foe, the man vanished in a swarm of bats, the mammals scattered before the ice could reach them. Reforming, the man once more launched his red whip, it wrapped around the creature's mouth-stopping it repeating it's last attack.

Smirking, he made a motion and a..thing shot out of his hand and struck the serpent, who writhed as if in pain.

The place was empty now, except for a kid. A teen he stood horror-struck and watching the battle, some kind of device was clutched in his hand.

The man noticed him and smirked again. He said something that the camera couldn't pick up and shot another of his red whips at the boy. He seemed transfixed, unable to move. The creature tried to roar, and moved! Finding the strength within, it thrust it's head between the boy's body and the oncoming attack, taking the blow right above the eye. The serpent found itself flying and crashing to the ground, stopping just inches from the boy.

The whip securing it's mouth vanished.

The reporter found his voice again, "..I.. have no idea what's happening.... the creature just put itself in the way of that attack.....why?"

The man laughed, a triumphant sound. He raised his fist to use another attack. The creature heaved and tried to rise but was unable to.

The boy panicked rushing to the serpent's side and trying to rouse him.

The man sent forth his wrath-like attack again, it rushed towards his fallen foe.

The boy looked up at it but still refused to budge.

" what's he doing? Why wont he run?!"

The attack came at them faster and faster, powered by it's dark master it came rushing towards the two of them.

The boy cried out in terror, " Seadramon!"

The device in his hand started to glow. The light built up quickly, starting as a soft glow and within seconds becoming a blinding light. The creature roared and began to glow. Then a voice rang out, resounding and inhuman.

" Seadramon digivolve to Mega Seadramon!"

The light covering the creatures exploded outwards, and it had changed, much larger now and with a red colouring, Neill didn't get a good look at it, because it roared and managed to rise again, " Mega Ice Blast!"

From it's mouth, the creature fired a huge blast of water, freezing in seconds it struck the oncoming attack and consumed it. The man burst into a swarm of bats but the attack slammed into them before they could scatter. They fell to the ground frozen solid.

The creature roared in triumph, " Lightening Javelin!"

Several bolts of lightening leapt from a horn on it's head and struck the bats, shattering and killing them.

There was quiet. The creature dissolved in white light, getting smaller and weaker, it shrunk down and down.

The reporter was breathing heavily, doubtless even now going over the fight in his head. " I'm not really sure what happened... .that thing just killed a man... I think..."

The boy took off, running into the nearest ally. No one tried to stop him.

Neil sat back exhausted despite not actually doing anything. He slowly realized that he had not put the phone done-and that Ruki was still connected. " Did you see that?" He asked his friend.

" Yeah, we all did. Maero and me. Unbelievable."

Neill nodded, " what the hell was that?"

Ruki struggled for a logical explanation, " Some kind of missing link?"

" That can breath ice _and _shot thunder?"

" OK then... I have no idea... certainly not natural but what else could it be?"

" A government experiment that got loose?" Maero's voice came through the phone line.

Ruki snorted, " I very much doubt it."

Maero bristled, " Well do you have any other explanation for it being able to do all that stuff? Growing and changing colour not to mention it's attacks?"

Ruki sighed, " We don't have that kind of technology! It's impossible."

" Well maybe it IS possible but no one knows, has anyone ever actually tried?"  
" No-"

" Then how do you know it's impossible?"

" It just is."

" Prove it!"

Ruki sighed audibly, " Look there's no point in discussing this over the phone-I'd rather do it in person. I'll met you both by the meteor in the morning?"

After agreeing to this, they hung up.

Neill sighed and put the phone back, he slowly made his way back to bed but he had a feeling he wouldn't get any real sleep tonight-not after watching that.


	2. Tyrannomon Unleashed

He moved through the inky blackness of sleep. Blissfully unaware of anything, of everything. No thoughts danced through his head, not even on a subconscious level that most couldn't stop if they tried. Myotismon floated through the corridor to the Digital world. Nothing but a few packets of Data. Destined eventually to be reborn as a Digi-Egg and start life anew. _. _ He didn't think, didn't feel, didn't exist. His mind empty, no power left to fight with. Void of everything, empty of life. Almost. A single thought sprung into his mind with the force of years, the power of determination: _ NO._

A single spark ignited a fire, flickering weakly at first but slowly gaining in strength and ferocity. His eyes snapped open with a cry, " No!"

Thoughts raced around his mind, but he forced them aside, concentrating on taking deep breathes. Panic faded to be replaced by rage. How could he let this happen to himself? Allowing that Seadramon to take him by surprise, _ everyone _knew a partnered Digimon could digivolve far more easily than a normal one, especially when their human was threatened. He should have expected it, should have prepared for it. And in the early stages of the battle, Seadramon had constricted him and Myotismon had feared that it was the end-clearly he had overestimated his own power, he had not been nearly as strong as he thought. Existing in the Real World was far harder than he had ever imagined.

Where was he? He couldn't see, something was stopping him from figuring it out, no matter. Myotismon could afford to wait, to bide his time. Despite _her _reappearance, it would take her some time to regain lost power. He could wait and gather his energy. Then when no one expected, it he would spring from the shadows with and take his revenge. He felt a smirk start to form as he contemplated his rematch with Seadramon. Next time he wouldn't be so easily beaten. Myotismon clenched his fist, or at least tried to. He felt nothing but a fearful numbness. The vampire Digimon looked down at his hand but there was still nothing to see by.

Then, he felt it. An emptiness that far outstripped anything he had ever felt before. Like he was slowly being deleted piece by piece. Wait, was that possible? He question soon had it's answer, the blackness surrounding him was replaced by a vibrant blue light which once more gave him the power of sight.

And what he saw.... Myotismon's body was being slowly eaten away, the data being stripped from him in preparation for his return to Digi-Egg. He had already lost his right arm all the way up to the elbow, and his entire lower section right up to his waist was gone. Data streamed from him as the deletion continued.

Myotismon cried out, " No. I'm not dead yet!"

Closing his eyes, he called upon his own unique powers, trying to bind his body together against the force which destroyed it. No use, his powers were great but he was exhausted.

With one last gurgled cry, Myotismon was unravelled into streams of data.

__

It was early morning at the crash site. It seemed to be deserted, that is to say no human was anywhere near it.

The darkness-creature was still present, though not visible. It seemed to be talking to itself or perhaps it was doing so to the Digi-Egg.

" I knew that fool would get himself killed-he never did know when to back off."

The egg rattled and the darkness replied, " I know, this place saps our strength. I can barely feel it, my true form is back home but to you.... you who are not even a rookie it must be terrible. You don't have the strength to lose, if you continue to be drained like this..... you may be deleted without ever hatching. That would be bad. Luckily for you, I have discovered a way to stop the drain. It is an old one, and I am surprised I didn't think of it before. Myotismon would never have accepted it but you, young one, you have the potential to surpass us all."

The egg was still. Darkness descended like a thick cloud or smoke and covered the egg completely, when it was gone so had the egg and the other two devices that had transformed from the meteorite.

__

The three friends met at the site of the crash. And the first thing they noticed was that the meteorite had gone.

After a somewhat petty argument about who's fault it was and who was to blame, they decided to forget about it for now and debate the mystery of the day before.

Ruki had quickly formed an opinion, " I think it's clearly some kind of advanced creature, maybe from the bottom of the sea."

Maero however had another idea, " Come on, we all know it's a government experiment got loose! How could anything natural do that kind of thing?"

" There are ways, no one really knows how far evolution can go, if given the time."

Neill was strangely silent through the raging debate. This was so unlike him that it caused Ruki to ask if he was OK.

Neill nodded, " I just don't like this place..."

Maero frowned, " But we've been coming here for years, we know it better than most of the city!"

Neill nodded, " I know that but it seems to have changed...."

" Could be the gaping crater in the ground." Observed Maero.

Neill shook his head, " I know this is going to sound stupid, but I don't really feel safe here anymore.."

Ruki gave him a blank look, " You're right, it _does _sound stupid."

Maero commented, " I feel it too, like the old place has changed somehow..."

Ruki shook his head, " You're both being silly, the place hasn't changed _that _much."

Neill replied, " I guess you're right. Maybe it's just seeing that thing yesterday."

Ruki nodded, " Yeah, whatever that was it can really throw a guy off."

With a sigh, Neill said, " But that brings us right back to what we were arguing about before-what was it?"

They continued like this for some time, but not a single one of them could agree upon what exactly the serpent thing was. However, their argument was cut short when a figure shot past them. Nearly knocking Ruki off his feet.

Maero caught him, " Are you OK?"

Ruki nodded, " Yeah but that guy... why do I feel as if I've seen him before?"

No one knew, though even Ruki admitted that he did look familiar.

" I wonder why he was running." said Maero.

They didn't have to wonder long. A vague shape started to form out of the thick fog that clung to the park. _Thud._ The sound reverberated throughout the park. It seemed to Neill that the ground shook with it. _Thud_. It came again, and this time, he was sure that the ground had indeed moved.

_Thud. _They were having trouble keeping their balance now as the very earth seemed to shake and splinter.

" Earthquake!" cried Ruki as they struggled to maintain their balance.

Maero shook his head, ( though none of them saw it) " I don't think so."

_Thud! _ A massive form erupted from the mist like a bullet from a gun.

The three humans took a step back from the creature which towered above them. A giant dinosaur like monster with black scaly skin and a huge gaping mouth full of sharp teeth. The beast roared. A terrifying and primordial sound. Walking on it's two hind legs, the beast was hunched over slightly but that only served to bring it's arms, tipped with two razor sharp claws, closer to potential prey.

The three looked up at it in awe, Ruki managed to whisper, " A...a dinosaur!"

The hulking creature peered down at them and Maero noted that it wasn't like any dinosaur he had ever seen on TV, it's arms were longer and tapered down to two fingers from which the claws protruded, and it's eyes had an intelligence about them. It opened it's mouth once more but this time no ancient snarl of rage and hunger, this time a deep, growling but still recognisable voice.

" ....humans...."

" It talked!" squeaked Maero in a horrified whisper.

"...humans DIE!"

The creature lunged forwards with a mighty snarl, the three scattered, working on instinct rather than actual thought. Somehow, they all avoided the razor teeth as they closed around the spot the boys had been, gauging a new crater in the earth.

The beast roared again, " Iron Tail!"

It spun around, it's long tail moving like a flash, Neill and Ruki managed to avoid it but the blow caught Maero square in the chest. He screamed as pain ripped through his body, and tumbled limply to lie unmoving before the dino.

The other two backed away, expressions of fear upon their faces. Neill tried to force himself to move, to save Maero his friend but his limbs didn't move. Terror held his heart in a freezing grip.

_I can't just leave him! _ Still he didn't move, and despite his every effort, Neill was unable to repress the single most powerful thought within his being, the single thing that now prevented him from saving Maero. _ I might die...._

It brought shame to him, to his very being but he was too scared to move.

The dinosaur spoke again, " You humans are so pathetic..... I'll kill you all right now! Fire Blast!"

A huge flame shot from it's open mouth, with enough heat to melt steel no human stood a chance, Neill screamed and tried to save his friend but was still unmovable. Ruki managed to pick up Maero and run for it, the attack missed but the shock-wave nailed him, both boys tumbled to the ground with a scream as the heat washed over them. Nether so much as twitched.

Neill paled, " Ruki? Maero? Get up! It's coming!"

The dinosaur was indeed plodding towards them, it's feral features set in a chilling grin. " See? No challenge. No point. I'll kill you anyway."

Neill found himself shaking violently, _ what is this thing? _ The beast noticed him and it's smirk widened, " Coward."

The word struck deeply into Neill, _ coward? Am I a coward?"_

The dinosaur opened his mouth again, " Fire Blas-"

A new voice cut him off, " Dark-Tyrannomon!"

The dinosaur looked over, a new figure was emerging from the fog, he was about Neill's height and age. His hair was loose and uncared for, his clothes were patched and repaired as if he'd not been anywhere near civilization for a long time.

He stood unafraid as Dark-Tyrannomon turned and ran at him, " I'll crush you, Digi-Destined!"

The human stood his ground and snarled, " I don't think so, Betamon go!"

A small form darted out from behind the boy, it was a green amphibious creature.

" Digivolve!"

A bright light exploded into being around Betamon, and a voice cried out, " Betamon Digivolve to-"

His shape was changing rapidly now, growing longer and thinner until it towered almost to the same height as Dark-Tyrannomon.

" Seadramon!"

The light exploded outwards to show a completely changed being. Neill found himself face to face with the serpent that had been on the news.

He was rooted to the spot as the creature turned towards the charging dinosaur, " Ice Blast!"

Dark-Tyrannomon saw it coming, " Fire Blast!"  
The two streams of opposites met in mid-air with a roar. Fire and ice struggled for dominance, steam quickly formed a cloud around the warring elements.

Dark-Tyrannomon slowly took a faltering stem forward. Another, fighting against the pressure of the attacks he steadily advanced on Seadramon.

The boy turned to Neill with a shout, " what are you waiting for? RUN!"  
Neill found that he was once more under his own power, with a cry he raced towards his fallen friends. The fight carried on around him, with a roar, Dark-Tyrannomon let loose with a powerful surge and his attack overcame Seadramon's! The fiery blast washed over the sea Digimon.

It did little damage-the serpent had sufficiently weakened it with his own icy blasts, The dinosaur charged Seadramon with a roar but the serpentine Digimon fought back, the two clashed with amazing force.

Neill managed to hoist Maero onto his back, he prodded Ruki desperately, " Come on, I can't carry you too!"

The other groaned but gave no other sign of life. Neill cursed, _ What do I do? I can't take them both but I don't want to leave ether of them. There's got to be away I can take them._

Dark-Tyrannomon slammed Seadramon head first into the ground and snarled, " Fire Blast!"

His attack scorched down, striking Seadramon in the face! The serpent Digimon writhed but he was being held down by Tyrannomon's bulk.

The unknown boy raced towards Seadramon, worry clear on his face, " Seadramon! Fight back!"

He just about reached the body of his fallen Digimon when Dark-Tyrannomon grinned once more,

" Big mistake, Iron Tail!"

The huge tail swept forwards again, aiming to smash into the teen's chest and maybe even break some bones, luckily for him, the boy managed to duck under it at the last second.

The boy cried out, " Seadramon, Digivolve!"

The serpentine creature writhed more fiercely but was still unable to free himself, " I can't!" he blurted out, " I've used up nearly all of my power, I've got nothing left."

The boy paled, "N-no, this can't be. You've got to have something!"

Dark-Tyrannomon roared in triumph and racked Seadramon with his sharp claws. The creature cried out but could do nothing else.

The teen continued towards Seadramon but a shout stopped him in his tracks, Neill was back after carrying Maero to safety, " Is that creature worth your life? If you go near, the dinosaur will wipe you out!"

The other snapped, " Yes!"

He said nothing more but continued towards the battle. Dark-Tyrannomon was slashing Seadramon rapidly now, laughing as the sea Digimon screamed and squirmed.

The teen continued his suicidal charge, picking up a heavy stone from beside the path and lobbing it at Dark-Tyrannomon. The dino grunted as it struck him just under the eye. " I'll tear you apart!"

He leapt towards the Digi-Destined once more, but an icy beam struck him in the back of the head.

He cried out in pain and turned with a mighty roar, Seadramon was back up! The sea serpent let put a defiant cry, " I'll not have you harming Duna!"

The dinosaur started walked towards his weakened foe, " I don't think you have a say," he taunted, " because our Dark Master is giving us all the power we need to crush you like a worm. And even if by some miracle you defeat me, there will be more! Until we destroy you if only be weight of numbers. Now DIE, Fire Blast!"

The red torrent of burning flames spouted from his mouth and towards Seadramon, it struck him full on the head and tossed him back like a doll, Dark-Tyrannomon grinned, " Now to finish you, Iron Tail!"

His tail leapt towards the falling Digimon like an iron whip, lancing out at his eye, and was blocked! Duna had thrown himself in the way of the attack, his back taking the bone-shattering blow. Both human and Digimon slowly fell over, Seadramon shrinking back to Betamon.

Tyrannomon towered over them, " Digi-Destined. Ha! What a joke, you aren't worthy of that name. I'll destroy you for the master, Fire Blast!"

Another stone collided with his head, this time hitting his eye. Tyrannomon blinked away tears, and turned to see his attacker.

Neill stood, rooted to the spot with fear, shivering and trembling, both of his friends now safe he had attempted to save Duna. " Run!" he cried to the other, wishing he could follow his own advice. Yet fear held him still, unable to escape as the dinosaur approached him.

" You know, " said Dark-Tyrannomon, " You're actually braver than the other, at least _you _had the nerve to face me directly rather than sending a lackey to do it for you. Fire Blast!"

The fiery attack shot at him, faster than he could even think of running, Neill saw it close the distance ( but not faster than it took for him to learn the meaning of true terror) and engulf him in it's lethal embrace.

He closed his eyes, feeling the searing heat that would soon burn his bones to nothing but dust.

It didn't happen. The air was truly very hot but not boiling. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and slammed them shut again! The fire was all around him but didn't burn. When nothing happened he opened them once more and this time saw clearly. A thin shield of red energy separated him from the fiery attack.

Dark-Tyrannomon stopped his attack, " what?"

Duna slowly raised his head, " what?"

Betamon did the same but his face showed not confusion but rather triumph, " We found him."

There was a sign upon the shield, a simple hourglass shape glowing red.

Slowly, comprehension dawned on Duna's face, " Him?"

Slowly, the shield receded, leaving Neill unprotected, but forming a crude egg-shape. There was a flash and the egg was filled with fire, slowly, the flame began to take shape.

Dark-Tyrannomon roared, " Not on my watch! Fire Blast!"

His attack once more soared straight at Neill but this time, the egg/shield moved to intercept. Engulfed in flames, it cracked open and exploded! A shock-wave of golden fire forced even Tyrannomon to take a step back.

Where once there was egg, no a creature had been formed. Born of living flame it appeared to be a small round creatures, all face. A friendly looking Digimon kept in the air by four feathery wings.

Neill was still shaking from the dark Digimon's assault, but he noticed that a small portion of the golden shock-wave had somehow formed into an orb in his hand, as he looked at it, the fire faded but left something behind.

A small device, like a hand-held computer game, Dark-Tyrannomon launched himself at them but the device started to glow.

The fluffy Digimon began to glow, like Betamon had, and a voice announced, " Igmon Digiolve to.."

The light exploded outwards to show a bird-like Digimon. Small enough to perch on Neill's shoulder, her feathers were coloured red. Her beak sharp and glinted in the sun, her eyes black, her talons wickedly sharpened.

Betamon said, " I've never seen this Digimon before-but I know she's good news!"

The Digimon seemed to hear him because she said, " I am Ignimon, though only a rookie my Living Flame attack is the bane of virus Digimon everywhere."

Neill watched the bird as it talked, _a bird, talking? Was he going mad? It would certainly explain things.... _

Dark-Tyrannomon lunged at her saying, " You may have hatched but that doesn't change a thing, two rookies against a champion? I'll crush you both like bugs!"

Ignimon flew into the air, narrowly avoiding his claws. Betamon called up to her, " He's right, run now while you can!"

She didn't even bother to answer, just made a turn and cried out " Living Flame!"

A beam of fire leapt from her beak and struck Tyrannomon in the face, he staggered back but didn't seem to take any real damage.

Ignimon moved to fly back into the sky but her foe was too fast, his swipe caught her and she was tossed aside, " Iron Tail!"

The tail smashed into her and with a scream Ignimon tumbled to the ground. Tyrannomon lifted a foot to crush her, and Betamon cried out in despair but Ignimon managed to fly out in the nick of time, nevertheless, Dark-Tyrannomon laughed and said, " _This _is who I've been sent to destroy?"

Ignimon hovered in the air, " I'll show you true power, Living Flame!"

Her attack shot down at him but Dark-Tyrannomon opened his mouth and cried, " This is how you do a real attack, Fire Blast!"

She couldn't get out of the way in time and the attack slammed into her, sending her burning corpse spiralling down to earth.

Neill caught himself gasping, surprised at the extreme worry he felt for it, after all it wasn't like they had any kind of connection, was it?

Dark-Tyrannomon laughed, " Another fool dead."

Betamon was near tears, " No! It was all worthless! My whole life!"

And then, a voice boomed out, " Take heart, this battle is nowhere near over!"

And then, Ignimon pulled out of her dive, the fiery attack still raging around her, Dark-Tyrannomon gasped, " Impossible!"

And she soared into the sky, like a phoenix bathed in red flames. " Now, you'll see what true power is," she said, " True power isn't the ability to fight, true power is the ability to help others, Will of the Living Flame!"

And the fiery aura exploded outwards, super charged and turning golden, it struck Betamon and he flinched, but soon he was back on his feet, amazed, " I feel stronger, all my energy has been restored!"

Ignimon nodded, " I took all the power from Dark-Tyrannomon's attack and turned it into energy. Call it a gift for guarding me so long."

Duna found himself grinning, " Betamon, it's payback time."

The small Digimon smirked wickedly, " yeah."

His aura of light formed, " Betamon Digivolve to Seadramon!"

It wasn't over yet, the light remained, " Seadramon Digivolve to..."

Dark-Tyrannomon took a step back, worried for the first time since the start of the battle.

Seadramon grew in size and power, his skin changing colour, " Mega-Seadramon!"

Dark-Tyrannomon gulped, " Not good, maybe I can take him out before he finishes, Fire Blast!"

Too late, Mega-Seadramon roared, " Mega Ice Blast!"

A huge wave of freezing water smashed into the attack, freezing and devouring it and continuing on towards Dark-Tyrannomon.

It struck him squarely in the chest, freezing a good portion of his body and knocking him back. The dinosaur Digimon cried out in pain and fear. He could sense it, here was a foe he could not overpower, not in a million years.

His breath was frosty as he gasped, " You can't do this!"

Mega-Seadramon struck, " Think again! Lightening Javelin!"

A powerful bolt of thunder sped towards the weakened Digimon, he cried out and collapsed to the ground. The earth shook as the massive bulk of the dinosaur Digimon crashed into it but after that, he was still.

Mega-Seadramon gasped for breath and reverted to Betamon.

Neill found himself creeping closer to the downed Digimon, " Exactly what is that?"

Duna also found himself walking towards the fallen dinosaur, though in his case he was more interested in the human Neill than in Dark-Tyrannomon.

They both jumped when a croak came from the body, it came again and they realized it was not a croak-it was words. Weakened, mortally wounded, Dark-Tyrannomon was talking.

" You think..you've w-won? ...th...ink again.... more will come....."

Betamon demanded, " More what? More Digimon? What Digimon?"

" Every....kind....all of us..... we avenge our fallen.... Digi-Destined, you're time.... is up....but I will be...reborn.....I'll have the last la-ugh...."

Ignimon landed on Dark-Tyrannomon's head, peering into his eyes she said, " Last laugh? You may be reborn but you wont have any memories, you might not even be the a Tyrannomon, I don't call that winning."

" Ugh.....hah.....wont be a Digi-Egg....I have power....be-beyond any other......"

Duna quickly snapped, " What do you mean? What power? Power over what?!"

".....I h-ave...the Darkness...Sign.....urg....This isn't the last....you'll see....of...me....."

One last sigh and he was gone, the spark of life vanished from his eyes. His body slowly breaking up into so much Data.

While Neill watched, spell-bound as the Date floated up into the air, Duna pondered this latest news, _ Darkness Sign? Power beyond any other? This doesn't sound very good. And I'm no where nearer to understanding just how these Digimon are getting into the real world...._

He looked at Neill, who was now watching him expectantly, _what do I tell him? That he's one of the Chosen? A Digi-Destined? Will be believe me? _ _ How do I say it?"_

Neill fought against his shivering body, terror still bubbling just below the surface. The last few minutes going through his mind again and again, that red torrent fire coming towards him....

" What was that?"

Duna spoke quickly, experience easily answering the question, " A Digimon, that stands for Digital Monster. "

He saw the blank uncomprehending look on the other's face, " I see I have some explaining to do. But maybe we should go somewhere more private? I mean, someone might have noticed the giant dinosaur..."

Neill saw that Duna was making sense but.... _ do I trust this guy enough to go somewhere with him? I mean, how do I know he's not some kind of murderer..... and that serpent...._

Yet other things drove him, Neill wanted to know what his attacker was, Digital Monster didn't mean anything to him. He needed an explanation, knew that he wouldn't be able to truly rest without one. " Fine, do you have anywhere in mind?"

Duna nodded, " as a matter of fact, I do. Follow me."

" Wait for us!"

They both turned, Betamon tensed ready for another fight, Ignimon took to the air in preparation. Two figures emerged from the bushes, one had an arm around the other's shoulders and was supporting him.

Maero smiled weakly through his pain, " You're not going anywhere without us.."

Ruki showed his agreement, " Yeah... we're a team..."

" How are you?" questioned Neill

Maero was pale sweaty, he clenched his teeth in an effort not to cry out at every movement.

Ruki answered the question for both of them, " That thing gave me a lot of burns, nothing bad," he added as he saw Neill's expression, " But my back hurts like hell. Maero's not so lucky.... I think broken bones. I'm no expert but he should be in a hospital."

" That looks bad," Neill said as he examined his friends, " Come on, we'll take him there now."

He made to help support Maero but found Duna standing between them.

" This is important," Duna said quickly, " You have to hear me."

" I'll listen to you after I get my friend to the hospital."

Neill tried to get past but Duna moved so that he was still between them, the Digi-Destined said,

" You don't understand, there are things you _must _ know. Things which will keep you alive."

Neill paused, _keep me alive? What does he mean by that?"_

" Is that a threat?"

Duna shook his head, " Not by me, you saw how powerful Dark-Tyrannomon was, there are more coming, they might be even stronger. One thing I do know, they _will _come after both of us."

" Why do they want me?"

Duna sighed, " I'm afraid it's because of me..."

Neill sealed away his fear, bottling it up for later, he could worry about the future then but right now there was a friend in need of help and that took priority.

" That doesn't change anything-I'm still taking Maero to a hospital. You can tell me later."

He pushed past the other before he could try anything else and helped to move Maero towards the park exit.

Duna and Betamon watched as they slowly made their way through the park, " He's so strange..." pondered Duna out loud.

Betamon responded, " Did you expect someone more like yourself?"

" Yeah, I guess I kinda did.."

" Of course everyone will be different, that's the whole point of a team. Different people, different strengths."

" Yeah..."

But as Neill, Ruki and Maero left the park, Duna thought, _ different strengths also means different __weaknesses. Betamon and myself have survived on our own for so long, I only hope that this new team can survive just as long.... _He shook his head, _There are so many things that could go wrong... I have no idea how things will turn out. _

____

Night in the Digital World. The thick leafy forests that covered an area known simply as Region 02. This was a strange place, a place that would very likely not exist if it weren't for the conquest of the Digital World by the nine Dark Lords. Led by a monsterus and evil Digimon, the Dark Lords now had total dominance over the lands and seas, and they each divided it into regions, each ruled over by one of their own.

02 was a forest region, in the daytime, thick golden sunlight streamed through the numerous tree branches down to the underbrush. There was a tremendous crashing and one of the older trees slowly fell to the ground, scattering the many small Digimon gathered around it's base.

A sharp voice bellowed, " Back to work!"

There was the crack of a whip and a scream of pain. This was not the first tree to be felled, indeed a large clearing had been constructed around a central building of stone. A massive pyramid to dwarf even the largest of human buildings. Large enough for Digimon the size of Kuwagamon and Kabuterimon.

And in the very core of the pyramid, a dark room. A single huge screen completely taking up the right wall. Right now, it showed not one but eight pictures each separate from the others. Each one displaying a separate Digimon shrouded in shadows. One was talking right now,

" Should never have trusted him," a Digimon was saying, " both Nine and his secondary were deleted."

Another voice, harsh and machine like, " beginning data reconstruction. Estimated time... unknown... damage extensive.."

" Yes, yes," another voice, this one a strange mixture of playful and commanding, " I am open to suggestions now."

" Crush...them..."

This voice was weird, it spoke in a slow and deliberate way. Like every word had to be thought through.

The mechanical spoke again, " I agree, take our strongest units to the gate points, the humans have no real defence, even the so called Digi-Destined wouldn't be able to stop is. "

" That would be suicide."

This voice seemed to be older than the others. More experienced. " For all we know, the Digi-Destined may be capable of mega-level."

" Impossible!"  
" Let us look at the evidence, firstly Myotismon was not only beaten back but also deleted. Myotismon may only be of the ultimate level but I think we can all agree he is a powerful one."

Murmurs, some of agreement others of dissent.

Something in the shadows of the room moved. Though shadows coated it and made it hard to truly see what it was, the creature was massive and insecticidal.

" I recall," said the insect, " That you are yourself of the ultimate level, Master-Tyrannomon. Not scared, are you?"

The voice, now identified as Master-Tyrannomon, replied, " Hardly, I am only presenting the trouble we will all have to overcome if we are to continue our conquest."

" ....Crush them...all"

The commanding voice again, " That's your answer to everything. I admit it works most of the time but I think this may require a more delicate touch. Master-Tyrannomon, what do you have in mind?"

" Did I say I had a plan?"

" You usually do."

" In fact, I do have a plan of sorts, but it is nowhere near completion."

" In that case, does anyone else have any ideas?"

" I do." the machine voice once more filled the room.

" Well, Machinedramon?"

" I have several units ready for transportation at many gate points. "

" Wired for surveillance?"

" Of course."

The commanding voice, " Then it is settled, Machinedramon will remove this annoyance for us. Are we agreed?"

Eight voices spoke at the same type in terrifying unity, " We are."

A different room. Different and yet the same. Same main room, same pyramidal structure, but this time made of steel not stone.

Machinedramon slowly eased his massive bulk into the corridor that led from the main room.

Eventually, he stood at the very top of the massive building, looking out at a huge city of gleaming steel as far as the eye could see.

Now that he was sufficiently high up to guarantee reception, Machinedramon's on-board transmitter kicked in, " This is Number Four, units are to advance upon the enemy and crush them. Operation Elimin-eight."

And as the machine Digimon watched over his city he found himself thinking: _ Digi-Destined, you have defeated one of our number but don't think you're out of the woods. By deleting the weakest you have attracting the attentions of the strongest. My armies will grind your cities to dust, we will destroy your Digimon and conquer your world. There is no escape._


	3. Showdown at the Warehouse

Neill sat on the park bench and sighed. Maero was at the hospital, apparently it was broken bones but he would be OK, provided he got plenty of rest. After explaining to his friend's family that Maero had fallen down stars ( not that they had believed him) Neill had found himself randomly wandering the city. Eventually retracing his tracks back to the park.

Once there, he had sat down, awestruck by the sheer amount of damage that had been done, the cement torn up and gauged, grass set on fire and some even frozen solid.

There were muffled sounds coming from the back-pack and Neill quickly unzipped it. A feathered head pocked out of the open bag and gasped for air, " What do you keep in there?" Ignimon demanded.

Neill grinned sheepishly, " Sorry."

" What are we going to do now?" she asked.

" We are not going to do anything, I took you with me because I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt after that battle-but now I know your OK we'll both go our own ways."

" But we're partners!" she cried.

" I don't recall signing anything." He replied.

" You really shouldn't treat your Digimon like that."

They both turned, Duna was standing before them. He looked so different now that Neill had the chance to properly examine him. He did stand at Neill's height, his clothes tattered and old but clean. His hair was no longer uncared for but had been brushed neatly back into place

Betamon walked along beside him, calm and serene.

Neill turned to the other, " You said you'd explain what this is all about."

with a nod, Duna said, " I also said we would have to go somewhere more private."

" No one saw it," Neill countered, " It would have been all over the news if they had."

" OK, I can give you that."

" Then tell me everything, starting with just what that monster was that attacked us."

Duna slowly sat down beside him. _How do I say this? I never thought I'd have to worry about this kind of thing..._

" Well... This is mostly guess work-no one's confirmed any of it but I think that I've got most of it right. The first thing you have to understand is that our world isn't the only one."

" Other planets?" guessed Neill visions of aliens floating through his head.

" Not really. There's a difference between planets and worlds. But that's beside the point, I'm talking about the Digital World."

Duna saw that Neill was quiet, concentrating upon what he was saying.

" The Digital World was created by us. More specifically , it was created by our computers. Originally it was populated by simple programs, nothing more than somewhere where random bits of data tended to gathered. Then, something changed."

" Changed?" Neill asked, " What caused it?"

" I really don't know, I doubt anyone still alive does. Whatever caused it, the change mutated the Digital World, the simple programs began to change, to take on a life of their own. They became more complex, at the same time, the world itself began to mimic Earth. Forests, seas, plains were all formed and those first few programs began to adapt to them. After a certain amount of time, said programs became something more. They're called Digimon, which stands for Digital Monster."

" So, that thing which attacked me was nothing but a bunch of data?"

" In a manner of speaking, at this stage Digimon while still made of data are in possession of something more.... something that I would even go so far as to call a soul. They take many shapes and have many families."  
" That explains the existence of the monsters," said Neill willing to let it go, " But I saw your creature grow and change into that sea serpent but now he's changed back. "

" H_e _Digivolved. A normal Digimon can Digivolve by absorbing data. All Digimon do this, in the Digi-World, data is like air, all around but invisible, Digimon absorb it constantly. When they have enough it causes them to change becoming stronger. Its like evolution. However, a Digimon can also Digivolve by destroying other Digimon and absorbing the data they release upon their death."

" But then how did Betamon do it?" questioned Neill, " He didn't destroy anyone and this isn't the Digi-World so there's no data."

" I was getting to that. Betamon is not a normal Digimon. He and I are partners. I can see you're having trouble understanding. As far as I can tell, the Digi-world has been threatened a number of times in the past. Each time a group of humans have been called from this world, from the Real-World to save the Digi-world. To help them, each human is pared with a Digimon. The two share a special bond, a bond which allows the human to split his energy, giving his partner the ability to Digivolve for a limited amount of time. I am one of the chosen, a Digi-Destined, and so are you."

Neill let out a small laugh, " Me? I'm not even sure I believe you about the while Digi-World thing never mind me being a chosen one!"

" Ignimon's the proof, she is your partner just as Betamon is mine. She wouldn't hatch for anyone else, trust me. Yet she did it for you, even though her egg in my back-pack she nevertheless hatched and saved your life. "

" Doesn't prove anything!" snapped Neill, " It could have been the fiery attack that caused her egg to hatch."

Duna sighed, _I can see he's not going to accept it unless I prove it.... maybe this will work._

" Well do you have a Digivice?"

" What's a Digivice?"

Duna described his own one. It small enough to fit into the palm of his hand, coloured blue it bore a strange design on it's back.

Neill examined it. Taking it in his hand and turning it over and over, for such a small thing it had an aura of power around it. Could all this be true? Digimon and a Digital-World? It seemed so far fetched but Neill had himself witnessed. Wait, didn't he have one of those too? Stored away in his pocket where he had put it after the fight.

Slowly, he reached down and withdrew a device. It was the same basic shape as Duna's but there were differences. His was red, it had a feather etched into it right above the screen.

" That settles it!" cried Duna triumphant, " You _are _one of us!"

Neill didn't really like the way he had said it, one of us but let it pass.

Duna continued his explanation, " That gadget you have in your hand is called a Digivice. Only the chosen get one. It allows you to share your energy with Ignimon, giving her the ability to Digivolve into a higher form like I do with Betamon."

Neill shook his head, " This is all so much gibberish to me, Digivolve? Digimon? I'm lost.."

" Maybe its easier to show you." said Duna, " But there is one thing I _do _know, you feel a connection with Ignimon, right? Pretty weak right now but it will get stronger the longer you two stay together. Eventually you'd give your life for her and she'd do the same for you."

Neill made to deny it but froze halfway.

Duna saw this and found himself smirking slightly, " Trust me, that's a bond shared by all Digi-Destined, it's what gives us our power."

Neill threw his hands into the air, " This is still not making sense! I need time to think it all through."

" That's only natural." replied Duna, " But remember that we don't have much time, more monsters will be coming and I don't know if we can destroy them all."

Neill couldn't think of a reply. It seemed to him that he had come here to this park to think everything over but now he was more confused than ever!

He strode out of the park without a backward glance. Ignimon flying alongside him.

As he walked trough the street, Neill couldn't help but notice the passers by giving him strange looks, some directed at him but most of them directed at the red bird.

" why are you following me?" Neill hissed out of the corner of his voice.

" well, where else should I go?" she hissed back.

" Don't you have a home or somewhere in this Digi-World?"

" No. I just hatched, remember?"

" Don't you have any family then?"

" No. No Digimon does. We're not born like you humans."

" Sounds interesting, mind explaining?"

" Not at all."

Humanity loved technology. And why shouldn't they? It was what had raised them up from humble beginnings as just another species of monkey to the uncontested rulers of the planet Earth. It had fed them, natured them. It had armed them. First against predators and then against each other. It protected them, kept them safe in their gigantic cities. After all this, it had seemed only a natural step to use it for security.

Humans also loved shopping. It was a powerful instinct, to own, to posses. To say " This is mine."

From this, it was a small step to begin buying and selling, trading and sometimes even taking by force. This had led to the rise of markets, at first local events taking place maybe once a month but slowly they got bigger, better organised. More frequent. In the middle ages, markets were places where almost anything could be bought or sold. Food, weapons, slaves, anything and everything. As time progressed, markets slowly lost some of their importance. Local shops taking over some of the load. In modern times, markets had returned to their place of power albeit with a different name. Now they stayed in the same place, housed in permanent buildings. Known to the world as shopping centres ( or sometimes malls)

It had only been natural to combine these two loves. Technology protected the shopping centre. Cameras watched from above. Electrical measures guarded the stores against theft. Some of the more advanced malls even had their own mini-internet system. Computers connected to each other from all over the building. Sharing information. How could such a network ever be used against humanity?

He would show them how. The protection program was quite complicated, it took him two whole minutes to bypass. Once through that however, he had the entire system in the palm of his hand. The doors, the air ventilation, the cameras, they were all operated by computers and he had control of them all.

" Gate command, this is unit zero-zero-two. I have succeeded in gaining control of the system."

" Confirmed. Commence phase one."

" Commencing."

" So, you're saying that Digimon don't have families?"

" Exactly. In some cases a single egg can hatch two Digimon but that's as close as it gets."

Neill was lounging about in the main room of his house. On the sofa to be exact. Sprawled out and idly flicking through the TV channels as he chatted with Ignimon.

" You really have no where else to go?"

" Nope."

" I guess you'll have to stay here then."

" I knew you'd come around!"

" How did you know that, exactly?"

" Lucky guess."

Neill switched channels again-but this time something caught his attention. The same reporter who had been present during Seadramon's battle was once more covering some kind of event.

" -so far they have refused all attempts at negotiation. Wait, we're getting something new... one of the kidnappers is leaving the building!"

The camera cut to a large warehouse. Near the docks, the warehouse looked like it had been abandoned long ago, a multitude of police cars had pulled up and even been formed into a crude barricade. The officers themselves were behind the cards, many with guns pulled and aimed towards the door of the building. The door which had just opened.

A bulky figure walked out of the darkness. Standing at average height, the kidnapper was wearing a suit of metal. It appeared to be home made but had a definite high-tech look.

One of the officers brought a mega-phone up to his lips and said, " What are your demands?"

The man turned, his eyes looking out through a wide slit in his armour, " Our demands are simple. Bring us the Digi-Destined or we will kill the prisoners. You have two hours to comply."

He turned around to re-enter the building but a single shot rang out clear in the brittle silence.

Time seemed to freeze as the kidnapper turned slowly, ponderously until he was once more facing the police.

" You have chosen to defy the will of the Dark Lords." His voice had changed now. Not human but machine like and eerie. " There can be only one outcome: death."

He moved and a cry came, " he has a weapon, take him down!"

There was an explosion of bangs as the officers opened fire with deadly precision, but the bullets only seemed to annoy him as the led pellets impacted the body-armour and dropped harmlessly to the ground. Sparks seemed to fly as the police continued their assault upon the metal man but slowly the guns fell quiet-if only to reload.

And he spoke again, " Now, taste the real power of a real Digimon. Guardian Barrage!"

Slots on his forearms opened and with an explosions, missiles launched from the creature and struck the police barricade. Fire blossomed as they hit their target. Cars were thrown back, melted metal and plastic rained down from the sky along with still living bodies. The attack took seconds but when it ended, the police had been scattered with their cover destroyed and most of them out in the open.

" Consider this a warning. Next time the missiles will not be aimed at objects only. Digi-Destined, you have fifteen minutes."

That said, he was still, not moving, breathing perhaps not even thinking.

Slowly, Neill fell back into the sofa, he hadn't even noticed standing up at some point during the one-sided fight. He didn't really notice now. He had gone numb, time standing still for him as his mind raced, he remembered Duna's words: " We don't have much time, more monsters will be coming and they will be stronger."

_it said Digimon.... and Digi-Destined... _Again he thought back to his conversation with the other.

" I am one of the chosen, a Digi-Destined and so are you."

_Is this somehow my fault? Is this all my fault? Is what Duna said true, and now this monster wants me? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!_

" What do we do now, partner?"

The voice snapped him out of his dark pondering, " Partner?"

" That's right. We're partners. I'll do whatever you think is best."

_whatever I think is best. What if I don't know what's best? I'm scared... I hate to admit it but I am. That creature easily blow up those cars, what would happen if I tried to fight it?_

_What would happen if I failed?"_

His heart beat wildly as he steadily leapt from roof to roof, luckily for him the warehouses were built close together and he could move quickly this way.

In his backpack, Betamon sat head poking out and sometimes offering a comment or two.

Duna raced towards the kidnapper as fast as he could, all the while fearing he would be too late-that the evil Digimon would kill the prisoners anyway. _No more people will die because of me. _

Knowing that he was rapidly approaching his target, Duna's hand sneaked into his pocket and withdrew his Digivice.

There! Just a little farther, but now he could hear a mechanical voice " The time has elapsed and you have failed to produce the Digi-Destined, as promised we will now slaughter the prisoners. "

There were some grunts and Duna had a sudden insight that they were dragging those poor people outside, so that the world could watch as they died!

Anger lent new speed to him and he leapt from the last roof with a scream! And realized with a start that there was no roof below him, he had leapt off the last one. Now he found himself facing the warehouse but he had a small snag-now he was falling quite fast. Luckily, he had a solution.

" Betamon Digivolve to Seadramon!"

Duna caught his partner's neck as Seadramon easily soaked up the force of impact.

Standing proud, Duna glared down at the kidnapper and said, " I'm here now, let those people go!"

" Negative. Only you came, there is another. We demanded both of you. Kill the prisoners."

The robot-thing moved towards two people tied up and left in front of the door to the buildings.

Duna yelled, " Don't let him do it, Seadramon!"

The sea Digimon roared, " Ice Winder!"

Shards of sharp ice sprayed from his mouth and struck the foe. He staggered back and fell to one knee.

" Duna, get down there and save the humans, I'll distract them."

His partner nodded, " Right."

He bounded off the other and ran towards the people.

" Denied!"

Cried the robot and stood up, " Guardian Barr-!"

Seadramon's mighty tail slammed into the other's chest and this time he smashed into a wall. Taking some time to recover himself.

When he did, the sea Digimon was between him and the prisoners.

" I know all about you Guardromon." he said, " You're android Digimon who tend to travel in groups. Your Guardian Barrage is powerful but I'm still stronger."

Guardromon took up a battle stance, " Think again."

Then, the street exploded. Six bulky forms bursting up through the cement, sewer water dripping from them.

Seadramon looked from one Guardromon to another, the unpleasant truth slowly dawning on him. "It was a trap."

And then as one, the six androids shouted out, " Guardian Barrage!"

The rockets whistled as they shot through the air, twelve deadly missiles all aimed straight at Seadramon.

Neill watched numbly as the battle took a turn for the worst, the reporter was still recording though no one was saying anything.

" What are we going to do?"

Ignimon was doing laps around the house, flying quickly and somehow avoiding any obstacles.

He didn't know, couldn't decide. He didn't want to get into a fight, certainly didn't want to get into one which would almost certain end in his own defeat and maybe even his own death. Yet.... Duna had done it. And innocent people were in danger. That struck a nerve within Neill but his own confusion made it hard. He couldn't think.

" We have to help him!"

Neill found that his hand was shaking. Slowly, he withdrew from his pocket the small device that that Duna had called a Digivice And he recalled the other's words.

" You _are _one of us!"

_One of us... Duna wanted my help.... he waited for me... and now he's in trouble.. because of me... One of us. He called me that. I think he meant it. And if what he told me is true, if this Digital-World is truly a real place and is in real danger that means Duna has very little time but he was willing to let me decide for myself.. _

Neill felt appreciation for the other, _but I can't save him now. _

And then, a thought bubbled up from his deepest mind, _Would you help if it were Maero? Or Ruki?_

_If you don't help that will be their fate, the fate of all humanity._

_Was that me who thought that? But I don't have thoughts like that... is it the truth? Impossible! The fate of everything can't just depend on one person. _

He looked back at the TV in time to see Seadramon take a powerful blow to the face and hear Duna's helpless screams. His terror not for himself but for his friend, for Seadramon.

That sound made up his mind, Neill found that he had stood up.

" Are we going to help?"

Seadramon flinched as a Guardromon landed another blow upon him but rallied and used an Ice Blast to knock the Digimon back to the ground. Two more had launched their attacks striking him in the back. More rockets struck him, one scoring a hit on his nose. The resulting pain made him scream out loud.

Seadramon pulled himself together and struck out with his tail smashing into one of the Guardromon but it was a losing battle and he knew it, years of fighting had taught him when to run. He would just love to run now but the Guardromon had cornered him against the wall and were pelting him mercilessly. Pain erupted as more attacks struck hard.

Seadramon forced his aching muscles to move and bite down hard one of the androids, snapping it in half and releasing it's data.

_Ah, _he thought darkly, _the odds are evening-now it's only five to one. _

Still, it didn't matter if the odds were a thousand to one. If Duna were threatened then he would fight to the end.

_And I might end up doing just that. _He thought as his foes struck one more, this time he managed to avoid most of the attacks and counter with his tail but the other Digimon avoided as well. He growled in frustration.

" Warning Light!" cried the Guardromon and each one fired beams of red energy from their eyes. The lasers burned Seadramon as they each focused on a section of his body.

It was agony. Every fibre of his being was on fire as the attacks burned their way into him.

There was a scream and it wasn't him. One of the Guardromon had turned towards Duna he realized with shock.

Anger lent him power. " Ice Blast!"

The freezing water attack hit the attacker in the back, ice quickly spreading over him as he turned towards the source.

Another of the red lasers struck him and Seadramon lunged with a roar, head butting the Guardromon and smashing it into a wall, two rockets struck him in the neck and he cried out but rallied again and his tail swept out tripping up his attacker so that Seadramon had time to recover himself as the Guardromon formed into a group.

_They want to finish me off. _He realized, _they're going to fire their lasers at the same time, at me! _

Seadramon was very concious of his steadily depleting energy reserves. _No where near enough to Digivolve. _And even if I did have the power I doubt these guys would just stand still and let me.

" Duna, Run!"

Seadramon hoped that his partner would see sense, they were outnumbered and overpowered. However, he doubted Duna would. His friend wasn't very smart in that aspect. He could still remember the day they had first met. It brought a smile to his heart even now. He had always felt lonely, never really been happy until that day. Then, Duna had arrived. Just like that dropping from the sky. They had become friends quickly, there was something about them that just clicked. Betamon had brought Duna back to the village, a friendly place full of in-training Digimon. He had been welcomed with open arms of course.

Seadramon saw the red light begin to build in the Guardromon's eyes. He mustered all his remaining power for one final assault. _Never give up. _That single phrase brought back so much memories, of their struggles in the Digital-World, when Duna had doubted himself and when Betamon had done the same. But they had always pulled through, sometimes by the skin of their teeth but they had always done it. Now it finally looked like their luck had run out.

Seadramon decided to give it one more go, " Duna, Run!"

The androids spoke then, calling out the name of their attack as the lethal lasers blasted out towards Seadramon's face.

He drew back, summoning all the power he had. _I hope this works. _

The red attack soared towards him but Seadramon roared defiantly " Ice Blast!"

The blast of freezing water met the red beam halfway the sea Digimon smirked but his joy was cut short when the laser sliced cleanly through the waters, moving as quickly as ever towards him.

With no time to think, he reacted on instinct, jerking to the side in the hopes of avoiding the beam. It worked to a certain extent, the red energy lanced narrowly past his eyes. It ploughed a shallow wound from the his eye over to the top of his head. The pain was intense, firstly the beam was red hot, secondly it seemed to dissolve his skin, the data floating up into the sky as he writhed in pain.

In the midst of his agony, Seadramon didn't even notice as he shrunk down to his rookie form.

That is, until he saw a Guardromon towering above him.

" Guardian Barrage!"

Betamon leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding the explosion but not the shock-wave. It tossed him into the air as the Guardromon took aim together and cried out in sync " Guardian Barrage!"

The missiles shot up towards him in a tightening circle. Betamon saw this and somehow dodged the first of the projectiles, the missiles struck each other and detonated with an almighty bang.

Betamon was hurled to the ground giving a small scream upon contact. He didn't seem able to get up as he lay there and shivered.

Again the Guardromon towered above their downed foe but this time it seemed there would be no escape.

Duna watched numbly from the side-lines as his partner was defeated. All the while, thoughts ran through his head like lightening, _this can't be happening, Betamon can't lose like this, He can't! _

" Betamon, get up! Don't let these guys kick you around!"

Still the rookie Digimon didn't rise. _I don't think he's going to be able to get up, _realized Duna as fear closed a cold hand around his heart. _I can't lose him now, hang on, I'm coming!"_

Duna ran forwards, wind suddenly wiping through his hair. Truth be told, he had no idea how he could possibly aid Betamon but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. He launched a fist at the nearest Guardromon but the cold metal did more damage to him than he to it. He yelled and fell back clutching his hand but the Digimon turned and easily picked him up with two hands and held him above it's head.

He screamed helplessly and struggled vainly to free himself but Guardromon's hands were like clamps and held him tight.

" No, let go of me! Help! Somebody help! Please, somebody help Betamon!"

The android Digimon converged on the downed partner, weapons priming and charging.

" Now you understand the price of defying the Dark Lords."

Duna let out one last ditch cry, " Somebody, anybody, help!"

And his cry was answered, " Howling Blaster!"

A blue beam of energy smashed into the group of Guardromon, one of them took it head on and disintegrated the other four were thrown back in confusion.

Duna was dropped to the ground with a cry and looked up. Standing over his fallen friend the biggest wolf he had ever seen.

Black fur with purple under fur. , his eyes huge and intelligent. No, he realized, not a wolf a Digimon.

Sitting on it's back, a girl. A tank top, short cut dark hair and combat jeans all added to the loner image. She was grinning, not in the least bit afraid.

" Somebody call for help? I'm Meegan and this is Ori."

The wolf growled as if to suggest that if anyone other than Meegan dared to call him Ori he would personally rip out their throat.

" I'm Garurumon, a mighty Digimon of the champion level. As you've just seen, my Howling Blaster is rightly feared throughout the Digi-World."

Duna nodded, " I'm Duna and this is Betamon."

This said, he hurried over to his friend's side.

" Are you OK, pal?" he asked worriedly.

" I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." gasped Betamon.

" Don't be stupid, of course you were strong enough, it was five against one, you fought as well as you could have been expected to."

The Guardromon had regrouped now and were surrounding them.

Garurumon growled " Stand back, I'll take care of these guys."

" No! You'll never beat them all." cried Betamon. " Let me fight too."

" You're beaten up enough, little guy. I can handle them."

"Wait for us!"

A figure came pelting out of one of the ally-ways, Neill!

Ignimon came up behind him, wings beating quickly just to keep up but she was doing it.

She perched on the ground next to Betamon and there was a red aura surrounding them both.

" I saw how badly you were getting beat up. Thought you could use a recharge."

Betamon grinned, "I was doing OK, when was the last time you took on six enemies and lived?"

She ignored his comment, " I've given you enough to fight again but not enough to Digivolve I'm sorry I couldn't spare that much."

Betamon was back on his feet again, " No worries, we'll show them what we can do!"

" I'll take two, you rookies can just about handle one each." said Garurumon.

Pausing only to let Meegan get down he leapt with a wild roar onto the group of Digimon!

Ignimon and Betamon shared a look and charged together.

Neil watched speechless as Garurumon clamped his might teeth down onto the arm of a Guardromon and toss him sky high, leaping after him he opened his mouth, " Howling Blaster!"

The mighty blue beam slammed into it's chest, but Guardromon wasn't beaten just yet, " Guardian Barrage!"

Garurumon twisted in mid-air and avoided both missiles before turning back and growling " My turn, Subzero Ice Fang!"

His teeth closed around the enemy's fist once more but this time a freezing sheet of ice quickly covered the android's arm, with a grunt Garurumon tore off Guardromon's limb!

" Not over yet," he growled, " Howling Blaster!"

Guardromon buckled under the icy assault and disintegrated into streams of data. Garurumon landed easily and turned about to rejoin the fight.

Betamon narrowly avoided a robotic fist, " I wont lose to you again, no I'm not alone, I wont let you defeat us! Electric Shock!"

A bolt of thunder struck the Guardromon but metal armour deflected it and the creature turned to counter-attack.

" Living Flame!"

The stream of fire struck Guardromon's back but did little damage.

It did however give Betamon the chance to fall back. Ignimon joined him and said, " we're not doing much."

" Our attacks can't even get through that thick armour." agreed Betamon.

" Not alone." pondered Ignimon, " But if we focus our attacks together."  
" We could do it." said Betamon. " Let's go!"

Guardromon charged them but together the two rookies called out.

" Living Flame!"

" Electric Shock!"  
The twin attacks struck the same spot and knocked the Guardromon back but it still didn't seem to do much damage.

Betamon swore and they each dodged to a separate side as the androids counter-attacked.

" This is not working!" hissed Ignimon.

" What would you suggest?" asked Betamon.

She didn't get to answer, a Guardromon came out of nowhere and smashed Betamon with a metal fist! He staggered back and Ignimon took to the sky.

" Guardian Barrage!"

She avoided the attacks-if only just, and came in for another of her own. " Living Flame!"

This time, luck was with her. The attack struck Guardromon right in the unshielded eyes. He staggered back and Betamon, seeing his chance, joined her with his own attack.

Together, the two attacks overpowered and shattered Guardromon.

Now they both turned towards their last foe as Garurumon settled with his. He took a charge at it, and with a wolf-howl leapt!

But the Digimon was ready, " Guardian Barrage!"

The twin missiles impacted on his soft underbelly and with a yelp Garurumon was knocked to the ground.

" Ori!"

She made to run to him but he snapped, " Stay back you stupid human! You'll get into the line of fire!"

She paused, knowing he was right but every instinct in her body screaming for her to go and help her partner, no matter the cost!

" Warning Light!"

The red laser shot at the downed Digimon. Unlike Seadramon, Garurumon was built for speed, so he was on his feet and jumping long before the laser hit the ground. Guardromon once more took aim but it was too late now. Garurumon landed on top of it and cried out, " Sub Zero Ice Fang!"

His freezing jaws clamped down on what for lack of a better word should be called Guardromon's face. The Digimon shattered into data and the wolf looked around for new foes.

There! The two rookies were having trouble. No matter, he would take care of it.

He hurtled towards the sole-surviving Guardromon with a cry of " Howling Blaster!"

The icy attack struck Guardromon's undefended back and knocked it face-first to the ground.

It didn't move again.

Garurumon let out a triumphant howl as Meegan rushed over to him.

He seemed slightly embarrassed by all the attention, " I was never in any real danger." he explained, " They just weren't fast enough to hit me."

Betamon couldn't help but laugh as Duna hoisted him into the air, " I thought I'd lost you."

" Relax, Duna I'll never leave you that easily! A few measly Guardromon can't come between us!"

Ignimon perched on Neill's shoulder as he overlooked the others. " Were you worried about me?" she asked anxiously.

He opened his mouth to reply but before he could the fallen Guardromon disintegrated. Nothing strange about that right? Not when another Digimon was formed out of the loose data.

Garurumon growled and prepared himself to spring as the data took on a clear shape and colour.

This new creature looked like someone had taken the biggest tank they could find and reshaped it into a vaguely humanoid form. Very vaguely in fact the only thing it shared with the humans was that it had four limbs and a head. This creature was hunched over, it's arms ended in massive three pronged claws that glittered in the light.

It's head was elongated slightly and dragon-like, two metallic horns juting backwards from where it joined to the creature's neck.

Resting on it's back ( and perhaps explaining the hunch) were two massive cannons that looked like they could take down a building with a single shot.

Not a single one of them, not human nor Digimon, was not surprised by the thing's appearance.

" I know this guy," said Betamon, " And believe me he's trouble. That's Machinedramon a mega Digimon and one of the most powerful. His Giga Cannons attack is more than enough to wipe out any ultimate you care to name!"

Machinedramon spoke, and his voice was mechanical and harsh, " That's right, and I have come for you."

" Everyone get ready to fight!" snapped Garurumon.

" Not necessary." hissed Machinedramon, " I would not degrade myself by fighting you. My minions will make quick work of the so-called Digi-Destined."

" If you're not going to fight why are you in the Real-World?"

" I like my enemies to know who killed them. So, enjoy the rest of your lives, Digi-Destined, it wont be long!"

With that, the image shattered and this time the data streams faded as they should.

As the Digi-Destined watched dumbstruck, Betamon muttered " I have a feeling things will get a lot tougher from now on."

__________________

Back in the Digital World, inside that huge mecha-pyramid. The core room was still dark and the screen once more showed eight images.

" You failed,. Machinedramon." said a voice. It wasn't like the others, it was hard and unyielding in a way that can only mean an experienced warrior who has seen many enemies die at his hands.

" Negative. Elimin-eight is going according to schedule."

The joking/commanding voice came, " Tell me, did Master-Tyrannomon have any hand in this plan of yours, Machinedramon?"

" I did."

" Ah, that explains it. Machinedramon would never think of such a subtle plan by himself. He's more of the smash things kind."

" So, Machinedramon, what is your plan?"

" I can answer that." said Master-Tyrannomon. " The first attack was a mere diversion. It also served information gathering purposes. Now we know that the Digi-Destined have only mastered champion level."

The harsh voice: " So, how did they defeat Myotismon?"

Machinedramon replied, " Let him answer yourself."

The joker, " His data has been reconstructed?"

" Yes. I have finished with him. His powers are much weakened but he will recover them eventually. His ultimate level takes too much power, for now he has reverted to Devimon."

" I am strong enough to defeat those fools."

This voice clearly belonged to Devimon, " I was defeated last time by pure luck but even as a champion I can destroy them."  
Machinedramon interrupted, " Elimin-Eight is going well but we need more time to gather information. Someone else shall have to fight the fools until we are ready."

" I will have my servants destroy them." said a voice. Though the picture was shrouded in shadows, it was clearly an insecticidal Digimon who spoke

" I have two squads ready and a third that can be deployed in less than an hour."

" I wouldn't suggest that." said Master-Tyrannomon, " If a large number of Digimon appear suddenly who knows how the human army will react? If they close off the area we may lose our chance to destroy the Digi-Destined. It is far safer to send a single powerful agent."  
" Do you have such an agent?" asked the joking voice.

" I have someone who fits the bill. It may take me several days to send him to the Real-World but I doubt he will fail."

Devimon spoke up, " You don't know the power of those Digimon. At least one of them can reach the ultimate level."

" No ultimate appeared during the battle."  
" Perhaps he was too tired from the fight? I will come with your agent, Tyrant-Kabuterimon and insure that he doesn't fall for the same trick I did."

" My agent does not need help."

" So you say, but I know that he may just require some aid."

Tyrant-Kabuterimon made to reply but the joker cut in, " That is satisfactory. Master-Tyrannomon and Machinedramon can work on this plan of theirs, Devimon and Tyrant-Kabuterimon's agent will try to eliminate them at the same time. If one plan fails, then the other will be bound to succeed."

Master-Kabuterimon bowed, " My lord."

The meeting broke off, the screen showing static.

The huge insect Digimon made his way to the top of the stone pyramid.

Once up there, he closed his eyes and just felt the wind. It carried scent that he knew well, trees, pain, sweat. Despair. But enough of that, he had a job to do.

Concentrating, he sent his mind questing outwards, searching the forests of the Digital-world. There! A response to his wordless call. Tyrant-Kabuterimon easily tracked it back to his champion.

Using his unique abilities, the mega-Digimon looked through the other's eyes and saw that his agent was in the middle of a fight. Or rather, about to end a fight.

An exhausted looking Meramon was laying on the ground at the feet of his warrior. The insect Digimon raised a hand to finish it and called out, "Insect Lord!"

A swarm of tiny insects appeared from the warrior's wings and rushed head-long at the downed foe. It was very like Myotismon's famed Grisly Wing attack though much less powerful, still it ought to be enough to take down this foe.

The fiery Digimon cried out as the insects stung him, swarming over biting and stinging and clawing. He struggled back, and tumbled straight off a cliff that he had been slowly pushed towards.

The surviving warrior looked down as his foe struck the water with a cry of pain.

The fight over, Tyrant-Kabuterimon left the needed information in the other' mind and withdrew, the last thoughts he received were simply: " At once, my lord."


	4. IceDevimon's Plan

Darkness descended on the real world. Opposed only by the starts and the moon, night was shrouding the city in it's embrace. There were still people on the streets of course, the city wouldn't stop for something as trivial as the night. But largely after dark, this place belonged to the creatures. To the bats, the foxes, to the insects.

The two allied Digimon appeared in the middle of a run-down section of the city, no cars, no people, only boarded up houses all around them. The tallest of the two grinned, showing two pointed teeth at the corners of his mouth, " I'm back."

The second Digimon was not quite as tall, but still big enough to be imposing. Insectoid wings protruding from his back and two antenna hung from his head. He wore two gauntlets on his hands with five claw-like talons rather than fingers.

" Must you be so dramatic?" He asked Devimon.

" Of course. A little drama can really liven up a battle. You should see an enemy's face when they realize that you're not really hurt by their attacks at all, that you've just been tricking them."

Devimon's grin got a little wider, " Priceless."

The second Digimon spoke again, " So, do you have a plan to take on the Digi-Destined or are we just going to ambush them?"

" If you must know, I do have a plan. But you'll have to wait until we're all here before I tell you."

" We two are the only Digimon sent through," said the other, " Unless you brought someone through with you on your first visit?"

" Bingo. He should be showing up any minute now."

They waited in silence. The cold win stirring the unknown Digimon's hair. It was cold, he realized. In fact, it was unnaturally cold.

" Stop playing around, brother." said Devimon to the thin air.

The other Digimon turned to look at him but his attention was quickly drawn by a voice that _answered _ from thin air. " But I thought you liked your drama."

What struck the insect Digimon was that the two voices, Devimon's and this new one, sounded the same. Not exactly, there were slight differences. Devimon had a mocking tone, visible to anyone who he talked to ( Unless it was a Dark Lord who outranked him of course) this one was chilly, uncaring, uncompromising. Devimon's was the voice of a mercenary, he would gladly fight you if it profited him. This was the voice of a murderer.

Then, he took form. It wasn't anything spectacular, suddenly the mist that had been creeping around their feet for the past few minutes shot upwards like a tower. Creating a piller of the stuff as tall as Devimon. It solidified. Taking on arms, a head, legs, wings. After only a few seconds Devimon stood face to face with what looked like an almost exact copy of himself. Except, the copy was white, as snow, or ice. The mark on his chest was purple instead of orange.

IceDevimon bowed, " Welcome back, master."

" Now that we are all here," said Devimon," This is the plan. So far, the Digi-Destined have survived by helping each other, when one was nearly defeated, the others interfered and saved them. No more of that. We will each take one, we will stalk them and when they are alone, we strike. Delete the Digimon, absorb their data. Kill the humans, but most important is this: separate them from their Digivices, if you do this they will be unable to Digivolve and it will make your job much easier."

He straightened up, spreading his wings in preparation for flight, " I will personally tear Seadramon apart."

Leaping into the sky with a savage grace he made his way to his target. IceDevimon followed suit.

" I'll handle that fiery bird."

The insect Digimon took to the air as well, " And that leaves Garurumon for me."

__

" Funny how we keep coming back here, isn't it?" commented Neill as he glanced around the park. It seemed very strange but the meteor strike was still unnoticed. The crater still there. He had led them back here as a place that they could talk.

" Umm" Duna replied, not really listening.

"Something on your mind?" queried Betamon from the ground beside him.

" I'll tell you later."

Meegan looked about, " This place is a wreck."

Betamon looked embarrassed, " Yeah, turns out the Tyrannomon I fought here was a bit stronger than the norm."

Shaking her head, Meegan turned to the others, " Why'd you bring us here?"

" We had to get away from there before all those cameras got pictures of us, luckily they were focusing on the Digimon. Can you imagine what would happen if people knew you had them?"

Neill couldn't help but shiver at the thought of their Digimon locked up in a lab somewhere.

Duna noticed, " Exactly."

Meegan huffed, " That all?"

Both of the others turned to look at her, " I thought we had some talking to do," Duna began, " After all if we're going to be a team.."

Meegan laughed, "Team? With you? You guys were helpless without us! Your Seadramon was wiped out and you-" she pointed to Ignimon, " Can't even Digivolve to champion level."

She crossed her arms, " We saved you because you're like us, but that doesn't mean we're a team. Come back when you're strong enough to challenge us."

She called Ori over to her, the strangely coloured Garurumon easily leapt from the park with Meegan on his back.

Duna sighed, " And I thought getting everyone together would be the _easy _part."

" Have you got anywhere to go?" asked Neill.

" No, I've been in the Digital-World for a long time, I don't have a home."

" You're welcome to stay at my place if you want. My family wont mind, they're cool like that."

" Well..."

Betamon looked up at him, " Come on, I hate sleeping in the cave."

Duna rubbed his thumb and forefinger thoughtfully. Betamon was right, the house that they spent the last few nights in had been pretty bad. Damp, dark and uncomfortable. ( Hence the nickname: The cave) Duna wasn't surprised that no one lived there anymore. It would be a welcome change for them to sleep somewhere dry. However, the was always the chance that someone would spot the Digimon and that could be trouble. As if sensing his thoughts, Neill added,

" Besides, everyone's working tonight and I've got the whole place to myself."

Well, put that way... how could he refuse?

" Fine then, but you owe me big, Betamon."

His partner laughed, " How many times have I saved your butt?"  
They all laughed, it wasn't because the comment was funny, rather they laughed off all the stress of the last battle. When the laughter stopped, Neill led Duna to his own house, not too far from the park.

__

It was later. Duna was sitting down an quite a comfortable armchair while Neill had taken up his favourite position on the sofa. Ignimon stood on top of the TV while Betamon had last been seen crawling under the table. Duna assumed that he was asleep, the battle had been hard on him.

Neill sighed as he switched between the channels, " Never anything good on."

He saw Duna's face, " What's wrong?"

The other sighed, " Its nothing..."

" Hey, you're the one always saying we should be a team, well this would be a good start. What's wrong?"

" It's just.... during the battle there were a few times I thought I'd lost him."

Neil didn't need telling that him referred to Betamon.

" And when he de-Digivolved I really thought we'd had it.. Then Meegan appeared and saved us, she seemed nice enough and that Garurumon was amazing. They've clearly known each other for months, maybe years. But they wouldn't help us... wouldn't join our team... I guess I'm just confused and worried. Worried that someday Betamon may not be saved, that he _will _ be deleted and then it will all be my fault."

He hung his head as if he had said something to be ashamed off.

" Don't speak like that." said Neill, " You might have been alone when we started this but you're not anymore. Need I remind you that even if Meegan hadn't showed up myself and Ignimon would have? You've got to listen to yourself more, we're a team. We stick together, help each other out. Betamon will never be deleted because Ignimon would step in, and I'm sure that if she had to, Meegan would step in as well."

" I guess you're right." Duna didn't sound much happier though, " I suppose I'm just thinking about the past far too much."

Neill noted a trace of sadness in his voice, " Want to talk about it?"

" If you were any other person I wouldn't. But you're a Digi-Destined, like me. And you need to know what you face."

He took a deep breath as if steeling himself against what he would say next, " It began three years ago. I was a street-kid. Not an easy life, but I guess it prepared me for what would come later. One night I went to sleep just like normal, the next day I woke up in a strange new world. The Digi-World."

Duna sat back in his chair as the memories flooded his mind, " I did what any street-kid would do, I survived. After about the third week I began to realize that I wasn't on Earth anymore. Travelling by night, I slowly covered more terrain that I knew off. Icy lands, blazing deserts, lush forests... And everywhere I went I met strange creatures called Digimon. Most were friendly, others not so friendly. I survived by running and hiding, I became an expert. By the end of the first year, I had adapted nicely to my new life, however I was caught out in the open when I left my home to gather food. The creature was a Tyrannomon. Now, Tyrannomon is normally a peaceful Digimon but this one was different, mutated by a virus it had become BlackTyrannomon an evil Digimon obsessed with death and destruction."

Neill shivered, remembering his own close call with the BlackTyrannomon back at the park. And Duna had faced one alone, in its own territory and lived? Neill was only just beginning to understand this kid.

" I ran, I was very good at it by then but it caught up with me, and with one attack it smashed bones, sending me flying into a nearby river. Luckily the river had a strong enough current to carry me away before BlackTyrannomon could finish me off. I floated for a while... I'm not sure how long... I'm afraid I don't remember the next part..."

" I do." Betamon came out from under the table, " I was there. Duna was carried by the river to Great Lake, where a small village of rookie and in training Digimon, I think I was the only rookie there. We fished him out and helped him recover. "

" Those were the best days of my life," added Duna, " The village was small and I soon knew everyone there by face. Betamon was closest to me. One day, the head of the village came to me and told me of an old legend. That a group of humans would one day come to the Digital-World and save it. I asked him why it needed saving and he answered."

Duna shifted position, suddenly uncomfortable, " As it turns out, a ten year long war had just ended. The nine Dark Lords had vanquished their enemies and at last had un-contested control of the Digi-World. At that time they were still consolidating their powers and war seemed so far away."

He shook his head, " I wish I'd paid more attention, the head told me that this village was the location of an ancient machine that would aid the humans, a Digivice. He gave it to me, despite my protests. Time past, I recovered swiftly enough, soon I was able to walk again. Myself and Betamon took walks down to the lake. We were on one such walk when it happened. The first I saw of it was when I returned and saw the ruined buildings, no Digimon. It all happened so quickly, they didn't have time to run. They were al wiped out. Then I saw him, the same BlackTyrannomon that had chased me here. He had attacked and wiped out the village under orders by the Dark Lords. He attacked us but the Digivice suddenly light up!"

" I was so angry," said Betamon, " and sad and scared and it just all mixed up and... I Digivolved."

" Seadramon kicked that Tyrannomon's butt but he got away. I swore to get revenge for the village. Myself and Betamon travelled the Digital-World defeating servants of the Dark-Lords. But it seemed that it was no use – no matter how many I destroyed more always took their place."

He shook his head and suddenly his stomach rumbled. He looked embarrassed but Neill laughed, " I got so engrossed in your tale that I forgot to cook dinner. Well I guess there's always take-out. There's one not far from here."

He stood up, " I'll be back soon. Will chips do you?"

Duna nodded, " Sure you don't want me to come too?"  
" No thanks, I'll be quicker alone."

He turned to the door but Ignimon flew out with him, " I'm coming."

Neill didn't argue, and was sure that he heard Duna chuckle as he closed the door.

__

Neill made his way out of the house to the darkened streets. Was it his imagination or was it more eerie than usual? No, it had to be him.

He sighed, seeing Tyrannomon would give anyone nightmares and then seeing the Guardromon would add to them. He should expect this. Deciding that he would take one of the more deserted streets, Neill made his way down the road. Ignimon in tow. It was cold, he realized as he walked. Cold and misty, his breath fogging up before his very eyes.

Was his just imagining the mist following him? It had to be him, it _had _to.

Sudden instinct made him duck to the side as a claw just missed his face. Neill scrambled back, it felt as if his heart would burst from his chest!

The creature was rising from the fog now, like some kind of devil. It stood slightly taller than a human, two wings on it's back.

Ignimon cursed, " I have no idea what kind of Digimon that is!"

The other answered, his voice cold and hard, " I am IceDevimon. A Virus attribute Fallen Angel Digimon."

He leapt towards Neill with a cry, " Frozen Claw!"

Ignimon slammed into him, forcing him to the side, he picked himself up and snarled, " I'll deal with you first. Pathetic fool."

" Living Flame!"

A fiery stream burst from her beak but IceDevimon dodged to the side and launched himself at her, his hand easily holding her. She struggled fiercely but IceDevimon only smirked and smashed her against the ground! She screamed and Neill tried to get himself to move.

_What do I do? I have to help her!_

He ran at the enemy with a cry, fists balled. IceDevimon turned and with his free hand hauled Neill of the ground.

" So easy. So pathetic. I fail to see how you could ever threaten the Dark Lords. Ah well. Time to die."

He cried out and dropped the two as Ignimon managed to fire another attack at his arm. Neill rolled and got up, Ignimon between himself and the foe.

IceDevimon smirked, " I _knew _you could do better than that! Now, we'll see who's faster!"

He charged, Ignimon doing the same.

" Tundra Freeze!"

" Living Flame!"

__

Meegan sighed, Ori followed along behind her now a Gabumon.

" I don't see why we didn't let those two guys join us." he was saying, " They could have been of great help."

Meegan shrugged, " Seadramon was defeated easily by those Guardromon. I need them to toughen up if we're to stand a chance against the Dark Lords. Letting them fight alone for a while seems to be the best idea."

Ori nodded, " I guess..."

" You're not sure about it?"

" What if they lose? If they're gone then no one will be able to save the worlds."

" Oh relax, I didn't say I wouldn't help them. If they get into too much trouble I'll just bail them out again"

Meegan became aware that she had been hearing a strange buzzing sound for the past few minutes. It sounded like...

" Bees? But it's the middle of winter..."

Gabumon's ears perked up as he heard it as well, " I don't like this, you'd better let me Digivolve."

She nodded, " Right."

And then, there was a gust of wind and her Digivice was gone! She gasped and felt for it but it had really vanished, quickly Meegan dropped to the ground and searched but it wasn't there ether.

She cursed, a black pit opening in her gut. Then, a new voice.

" Looking for this?"

She glanced up. A humanoid insect was hovering in the air before them clutching her Digivice with one gauntlet. Ori backed up, careful to get between the insect and Meegan.

" That's Stingmon. A champion insectoid Digimon. His Spiking Strike attack is powerful but don't get in the way of his Insect Lord, or you'll be toast!"

The newly named Stingmon watched them carefully, keeping a tight hold on the Digivice.

Ori growled, " Leave this to me!"

He ran forwards, " Blue Blaster!"

Firing a small beam of blue energy from his mouth, Ori tried to knock the Digivice from Stingmon's hand. The insect was having none of it, " Spiking Strike!"

A purple blade of energy protruded from his gauntlet and he charged Gabumon! The blue attack seemed to do no harm to him and he flew through it.

Ori just had time to brace himself before the champion slammed into him knocking him backwards but luckily helping him avoid the blade. He tumbled and tried to right himself as Stingmon came back for another round, " Spiking Strike!"

__

Betamon groaned as his stomach rumbled again, " When will Neill get back already?"

" I don't know, just wait."

" But it's been ages."

Duna knew his partner did have a point, Neill had told them that he would be right back but he had been gone for a good while, " Do you think something's happened?"

" I don't know..."

There was a strange beeping, Duna looked puzzled as he pulled the Digivice out of his pocket and looked at it, " the screen's flashing red. And there's a weird compass thing I've never seen before. I think it wants me to follow."

Betamon was beside him in a second, " This doesn't sound good."

Duna nodded, " Lets go."

Together they left the house, following the Digivice. It led them through streets, across roads, soon Duna was sure that he heard the sounds of battle.

He cursed, " Not good at all, come on!"

Taking off at a run, nether of the two noticed that a third shadow was following them. Devimon looked down from the sky and grinned. _ It's all falling into place. Now that these fools have been separated they will be easily taken down, and as long as they can't Digivolve the don't stand a ghost of a chance!_

He looked down at Betamon, _ but you _will _Digivolve. Seadramon must know that I can defeat him, that last time was simply a fluke. _

__

" Ignimon!" Called Neill as she smashed into the ground beside him.

She flinched and tried to move but IceDevimon shot towards her, " Frozen Claw!"

She took the attack head on and screamed in pain as she was thrown up into the air. IceDevimon leapt up after her, spreading his wings. B_ah, a rookie like her can't handle a champion like me. This could almost be a wasted trip. IF I didn't have other things to attend to. This is but one stepping stone in my road to ultimate power. A stepping stone stone that is about to serve it's purpose._

Ignimon pulled herself out of free-fall, " Living Flame!"

The fiery beam struck him in the shoulder, and spread. He cried out and lost control of his flight as the intense pain covered his entire body-and slowly dissipated.

Coming to his senses, IceDevimon realized that he had crash-landed head first into the ground. Growling he pushed himself to his feet. As his name would suggest, IceDevimon was an icy Digimon and didn't much like heat, given how concentrated Ignimon's fire-based attacks were that was the result of taking even a single hit.

_Very well then. I shall have to destroy her without taking another hit._

He shot at her again but she swerved away. As it was, Ignimon was far more suited to the air than himself, she could fly faster and and move far more easily. However he had the advantage of brute strength-and experience. To him, there really was no doubt about the outcome of this battle, only how long it would take.

" Frozen Claw!"

She dodged aside ( Just barely) and returned fire with her own attack. IceDevimon managed to roll out of the way but it did clip his wing and once more he suffered the intense burning. This time it fuelled his rage, " Tundra Freeze!"

He fired off two beams from his eyes, each one nailing a separate wing, and each one freezing up that wing. With her feathers suddenly frozen solid, Ignimon plummeted to the ground with a scream. Neill panicked and ran towards his fallen friend, but IceDevimon smirked, " Why not sit down!"

He quickly shoved the other to the ground. Neill landed with a grunt and tried to stand. Ignimon had by now freed herself and was rejoining the battle.

__

Ori slammed into the ground, but not before he managed to fire off a blast, a blast that hit Stingmon's hand and blew the Digivice into the air! The insectoid Digimon tried to catch it but the Gabumon rammed him, knocking him backwards as he tried to regain his feet.

_This is my chance._ Realized Meegan and rushed forwards to where the Digivice had fallen. She was close now, very close, no time to slow down Meegan bent down to grab it, but a fist thudded into her side and with a cry she was sent flying!

Stingmon laughed in triumph and scooped up the Digivice once more, " I've had enough of this game!"

He shot into the air, Ori had a sudden flash of inspiration, " Meegan, get down!"

" Insect Lord!"

A warm of insect came out of nowhere, grouping around Meegan, biting, stinging, clawing. She cried out and fell to the ground. Ori turned and tried to help her but Stingmon said, " There's nothing you can do now."

" Shut up!" He growled.

Stingmon laughed, " They'll kill her, and they're too small for you to get rid off!"

Ori continued his futile attempts, and Meegan managed to cry out through the pain, " Ori!"

" Meegan!"

Suddenly, Stingmon cried out and leapt back as if burned. Ori couldn't help but look over, the Digivice was glowing, and floating! And then he felt stronger. Far stronger. He knew this feeling, but how was this possible? No point in pondering it now, he had to use it while he could. With a cry, he unleashed all his power. Light erupted from him, covering the Digimon from head to toe.

" Gabomon Digivolve to..."

" I-impossible!" cried Stingmon.

" Garurumon!"  
The light died away, and Ori stood in his full glory, his eyes burning holes in Stingmon's face as the two glared.

Garurumon howled and leapt forwards, " Howling Blaster!"

" Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon dodged to the right, avoiding the blue beam and charging right at Garurumon. Meegan's eyes widened as the purple blade came closer to digging itself into the Digimon's eye. At the last second, Garurumon smirked, " Subzero Ice Fang!"

He bite down on the attacking hand, ice spreading quickly over that arm. Stingmon didn't flinch however, he raised his free hand and landed a solid punch on Garurumon's flank, knowing the wolf Digimon over. The two struggled on the ground, Stingmon's hand clamped firmly between Garurumon's teeth but his free one smashing against the other's ribs, again and again.

__

The sounds of battle were getting louder as Duna raced towards Neill. He knew that the other needed him, and he would _not _let him down. There! Just down the street Ignimon was facing some kind of frozen Digimon. He looked down at Betamon, " I bet MegaSeadramon would turn this battle around."

The other nodded, " Ready."

Duna held up his Digivice, " Go, Betamon!"

Light shone out, but before it could bestow it's gift upon the little Digimon, a hand shot out of the shadows, ripping it out of Duna's fist! He gasped as the darkness sent forth a creature from the depths of Hell.

Duna's eyes hardened as he saw once more his old enemy. " Devimon."

The Digimon bowed mockingly to Betamon and then to Duna, " Didn't think I would let you win, did you?"

" After your last defeat, I thought you'd been deleted." Said Betamon.

Devimon growled, " Too right. But now I'm back from the dead, and I'll wipe you out!"

Before they could say or do anything else, Devimon launched himself forwards gripping Duna with his free hand and hauling him into the air with a scream. But Betamon was quick, he managed to latch onto Devimon's leg as the Fallen Angel Digimon took to the skies.

Devimon didn't seem annoyed, he actually seemed... happy.

" I knew you couldn't resist." he said.

" Where are you taking us?" demanded Duna.

" Show some manners, boy." snapped Devimon, " I could easily just drop you now and be done with it. I'm taking you to the site of one of your recent battles. Where I will prove my true ability."

he sped up and there was no more time for words, wind whipped past them and soon the sounds of the battle had faded. Several more minutes past and Devimon dropped him!

Before Duna could think to scream, he landed on hard ground and stood up. Years of battle took over and he glanced around to find himself in the park where they had fought DarkTyrannomon.

He rushed over to Betamon, " We'll show you what we can do!" he called.

" Without this?" asked Betamon holding up the Digivice.

Duna paled.

" Here, have it!" Devimon tossed it to him and Duna caught it in disbelief.

" Why'd you do that?" asked Betamon.

" I want to fight Seadramon." the devil-Digimon answered, " Not Betamon."

" Well," said Duna " If its Seadramon you want, it's Seadramon you'll get, Digivolve!"  
A flash of light as Betamon did just that and Seadramon roared.

" This time I wont have to Digivolve to defeat you!" he declared.

" I'll enjoy killing you." said Devimon with a smirk, and sprang up at the sea serpent.

" Ice Blast!"  
" Touch of Evil!"

__

" Ori!"

Garurumon slammed into the ground as Stingmon finally shook him off his fist, " You'll pay for that, Insect Lord!"

The swarm that had previously tormented Meegan returned for an encore, this time targeting Ori. But he wasn't such a soft target, his fur was as tough as steel, only a few stings got to him and those he easily shrugged off. Standing up he charged, " Subzero Ice Fang!"

" Spiking Strike!"

The purple blade slammed into Ori's side, cutting through fur and into flesh, but Garurumon roared and managed to get his jaws around Stingmon's neck, ice started to spread as the insect backed off.

Garurumon staggered to his feet, weak now from using too much power and the wound that had just been inflected. Gathering his energy, he fired his signature attack, " Howling Blaster!"

Stingmon took it in the chest, thrown back by the powerful beam. Garurumon leapt forwards, seeing his chance to go in for the kill, but Stingmon's fist came from nowhere, slamming into the wolf's nose and sending him back with a small yelp. Recovered now, Stingmon charged, " Spiking Strike!"

Ori watched him come tiredly, " One more time, Subzero Ice Fang!"

Stingmon reversed in mid blow, " Stinging Spiking Strike!"

He continued on now, with a single mighty kick, his foot met Garurumon's fangs and in one terrible instant, a shockwave threw Meegan back.

Garurumon tumbled back, and collapsed. Meegan looked on in shock, " O-Ori?"

Stingmon towered above his vanquished foe, " Best fight I've had in years, but I have to kill you now. Spiking Strike!"  
" Fireball!"  
An orb of flames splashed against Stingmon's back. He screamed and writhed on the ground trying to put them out. Meegan glanced towards her saviour. He was man shaped, but far taller, seemingly made of burning flames. He was also, the worse for wear. He held himself as if wounded, his fires looked lack-luster but he was clearly ready to fight.

" We have unfinished business." He snarled at Stingmon.

Ori had managed to regain his feet by now and was standing up. The two Digimon looked at each other, clearly silently agreeing to get rid of Stingmon before anything else.

__

Ignimon screamed as IceDevimon's cold fingers closed around her, he brought her up so that she was level with his face, " Dyeing time."

Slowly, he started to close his hand into a fist, crushing her. Neill screamed with her, _ No! I can't let this happen, I wont let him do this!_

He looked around for a weapon, any weapon. He eyes fell upon a metal stick, probably the best he would get. Rushing to it he took it in one hand and charged.

IceDevimon however cried out, " Think again! Tundra Freeza!"

The two eye beams shot again, this time nailing Neill in the chest. The result was rapid, he didn't even have time to look down before he was completely covered in ice.

IceDevimon laughed and hurled Ignimon to the ground, " Pathetic. You actually needed your human to save you! And now, he's dead."

She struggled to her feet, _ No... no this can't be happening... Neill... what have I done? I couldn't save you... _

She flew over to his frozen form and tried to thaw it but found to her shock and horror that her most fiery attacks did nothing.

" You can't." IceDevimon explained, " It wont melt until after I am deleted. Which will never happen... so I hope he doesn't get cold easily!" He burst into laughter.

Ignimon turned towards him slowly, anger surrounding her like an aura, " You're going to pay!"

" Make me."

" I intend to."

__

Seadramon screamed as Devimon racked him with his claw-like fingers, " Far too weak. I could have sworn you were stronger than this!"

Devimon spread his wings wide, " Hell Contracts!"

He fired a dark beam of energy at Seadramon, the serpent Digimon avoided it, but only just. " Ice Blast!"

Devimon took to the skies and easily dodged, before turning and swooping down at Seadramon, " Touch of Evil!"

_No._ thought Duna as the fight continued, _ Seadramon's got have more power than this... he can't let Devimon win, he can't! But he's just not strong enough. What do I do?_

" Ice Winder! " cried Seadramon as he unleashed a storm of ice shards.

Devimon was caught at close range, they ripped into him and sent him flying back, Seadramon's tail rose and smashed into the Fallen Angel Digimon, knocking him back to Earth. It rose again and slammed again, and again, and again, but this time Devimon's hands shot out and he grabbed it, somehow holding it in place just above him.

Seadramon just had time to cure before Devimon hurled him sideways, the serpent tumbled as he went, slowly sliding to a standstill. Devimon leapt into the sky, " Hell Contracts!"

The attack struck Seadramon's middle, sending him once more sprawling, this time Devimpon swooped forwards, " Touch of Evil!"  
Seadraon's eyes opened wide as the attack struck him on the head, he simply collapsed this time, going blurry for a split second then regaining shape.

Duna watched in horror. And then suddenly he felt it, not physical pain as such but it was more of an empty hole in the pit of his stomach, a nameless fear, one he knew would come true. Seadramon was helpless now, he realized, low on energy, nothing to defend himself with. _ I shouldn't have let him fight. _Guilt clawed at Duna like a strange creature, _I should have Digivlved him again... _

" Come on, Seadramon, get up! Why wont you answer me? Please!"

Devimon laughed, " He is far beyond your pathetic pleading, child. This is the fate of all who stand in my way. You win once, you were lucky. You can't win again."

He stood over the fallen Digimon and lowered his hand so that it was pointing at Seadramon's head.

The aqua Digimon flickered again.

For Duna, the world seemed to slow, to lose all colour and focus, all objectives, all missions forgotten. He tried to run, but it felt like the ground was wet cement, sucking at his feet and holding him steady, making him move at a snail's pace as Devimon's laughter filled his ears.

" No, Seadramon, you have to get up, you have to keep fighting..."

Seadramon's eyes slowly opened, " I can't move."

" Seadramon!"

" Help.."

And then, fire erupted across Duna's body. Or at least that's what it felt like, he dropped to his knees with a scream, though there were no physical reasons for it. His limbs were suddenly numb, his head heavy, his eye lids drooping. He hit the ground and fell asleep at the same time.

" Ah, that's more according to legend," commenting Devimon, " So it _is _ true that when one partner dies so does the other. That will make my job so much easier."

_He was in a void, no light sources to help him see. A bitter wind blew across him, though from where he couldn't say. _

" _Where am I." He asked, the words reverberating around the void as if it were a cave. _

_Duna tried to stretch his arms, but couldn't, he couldn't feel his body, he realized with a surge of adrenaline. " What's happening to me?!"  
No one answered. How much time passed? He didn't know, but it felt like hours, all he knew was that he was cold, and lonely._

" _Is this what you're really like, Duna?"_

_That voice, he knew that voice! " Betamon!"_

_No one answered and for one horrible second Duna feared that it had all just been his imagination, that no one was here with him and that he would spend the rest of time alone here. But then the voice came again, " Is this truly what you're like?"_

" _What do you mean?" asked Duna, " Where are we?"_

" _You mean you don't know? This is you, your soul."_

_The words sent a shiver along the human's spine, " M-my soul? But it's so empty..."_

" _Yes," replied Betamon, " Everything that exists here is here because of you, the darkness, the cold."_

_No, screamed Duna's thoughts, this isn't even possible, you can't be in your soul, this can't be real. _

" _But there's just you and me..."_

" _The only things that you have allowed to exist here. And even then not entirely, I'm not here, Duna, not fully. Just a voice, a personality, a thought. Just a shadow. And do you know what the cold wind is, Duna?"_

_Duna shivered again, " What is it?" he asked, though he already had a good idea. _

" _It's fear. Fear for yourself, for me, but mostly for the team."_

" _The team?"_

" _Yes, you haven't noticed have you? You've been so anxious about it, so worried. You're worried because you don't think you're good enough, you worried because you've spent so many years alone that you wont be able to work together."_

" _No. I'm not worried about that, I'm worried that the others wont join-"_

" _You _know _that you're not. Meegan will join in time, you know it, you're worried that you wont be strong enough, and you're dealing with it the only way you can. You've cut yourself off, struggled to control it, bottle it up."_

" _That's the only way I can deal with it!" snarled Duna with an anger that surprised him, " I was raised on the street, do you know what weakness buys you there? Death! At least this way it can't harm anyone else."_

" _But it can." said Betamon sadly, " It can harm other people, it can harm your friends."_

_Duna was about to reply that he didn't have any friends but paused as his brain caught up with him. Betamon seemed to know what he was going to say however, " You do have friends. Neill is a friend though a new one. And don't say you're not used to having them. You've had a friend for the past three years."_

" _Who's that then?" snapped Duna, " Was it the Dark Lords who tried to kill me? Was it the BlackTyrannomon that nearly succeeded? Was it one of the millions of evil Digimon that we destroyed?"  
" No, Duna, it was me."_

_Those simple words shocked the Digi-Destined to his core. H-he's right, Duna realized, I never really counted him as a friend, a partner yes but not a friend..._

" _And that's why Seadramon is losing now. A Digimon's strength is drawn partly from their partner, all the fear you've locked up is coming back to bite us now, Duna. It's weakening me, that's why I can't win. And it's all because of you."_

_NO! screamed Duna's mind, but his heart knew that it was the truth, tears were streaming from his eyes now, " I caused this... I didn't meant to hurt you...please forgive me..."_

" _Oh Duna, even now you don't understand. You made a mistake, but we're partners, I don't need to forgive you because you should know that I could do no other thing. You're so used to fighting alone, even after all these years."_

" _What do I do? How can I save you?"_

" _I'm not sure that you can, Duna. It's too late now. Goodbye, my friend."_

" _No, Betamon!"_

_Duna leapt forwards. Nether knowing how nor really caring, his hand closed around something soft and fleshy, " I wont let you just give up!"  
" But Duna, we can't win..."_

" _That doesn't matter! I don't care how much stronger he is, I don't care how scared I am, but I wont just stand back and let you give up without a fight! Stand up, Betamon, rejoin the fight!"_

_Betamon was about to reply, when a bright light lit up the void, darkness turned to brightness in seconds, Duna had to shield his eyes as the light incressed, " What's happening?!"_

" _I don't know!"_

____

Duna's eyes snapped open and he looked up, Devimon was about to plunge his fist into Seadramon's face, Rage boiled inside him and he got up, " Devimon! We're not going to just give up against you, you hear? We'll fight to the end! Seadramon, get up!"  
The sea serpent writhed, " I don't have the power, Duna help me!"  
Duna started towards his friend, " Don't worry!"

Devimon growled, " Fine I'll kill the human first!"

He leapt towards Duna, the Digi-Destined not having time to dodge or duck, but a sudden piercing light drove Devimon off with a scream. Duna held up a glittering Digivice, " What's it doing?"

And then, suddenly the light transferred from the device to Seadramon, and the Digimon grew, colour changing, becoming stronger.

" Seadramon Digivolve to MegaSeadramon!"

The newly evolved Digimon turned his eyes on Devimon, " No one harms my partner!"

" NO! This can't be happening again!" cried Devimon full of rage.

MegaSeadramon writhed and got to his full height, towering above Devimon, " Now, this time I'll be sure to destroy you!"

His tail came out of nowhere, smashing into Devimon with a sickening crunch, the Fallen Angel Digimon knew when not to push his luck, with a muttered curse he took to the sky " I'll be back for you!"  
MegaSeadramon moved to fire his attack and destroy the enemy but Duna put a hand on him and said, " Let him go."

MegaSeadramon looked down at him, " Why?"

" I don't know, I just have a feeling."

The Digimon sighed, " Fine but you owe me."

__

Stingmon flew to the right, dodging a fiery orb and then he dived to the earth, avoiding a blue beam of energy.

_This isn't good, together they're starting to overpower me. I'd better fight for real_

" Spiking Strike!"

He suddenly jolted, moving so fast that nether Meramon nor Garurumon could catch him and slammed his blade into the wolf-Digimon. He yelped and stumbled back, collapsing once more.

Meramon charged, flinging his fireballs but Stingmon was faster, easily avoiding them.

" Insect Lord!"

The swarm descended on Meramon, he cried out and tried to shield his face but they got everywhere. He didn't notice that he had left himself wide open. " Spiking Strike!"

Once more using his incredible speed, he impaled Meramon through the chest before the fiery Digimon could even think of dodging. He fell to his knees, coughing. The swarm forgotten.

Stingmon looked very satisfied.

Meegan was frozen, " O-Ori..."

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Not after all the time they had spent together, Ori had always seemed so solid, so dependable. Invincible. So how could this be happening? How could he let himself lose to a bug?!  
" Stand up!"

He twitched and managed to gasp out, " Meegan, run!"

She didn't but rather cast her gaze about for a weapon which would be able to harm Stingmon, nothing presented itself.

The insectoid Digimon raised his hand again, " Now to load your data."

And then with a flash and a bitter wind, help arrived, " Ice Storm!"  
A storm of icy needles descended from the heavens and struck Stingmon in the back, he screamed and took to the air. Slowly, Meegan turned and saw the huge serpentine Digimon towering above her.

Apparently, he saw her confusion, " I'm MegaSeadramon, an ultimate Digimon with a lot of power. Don't worry though, I'm on your side. I'm here to swat this bug."

Stingmon wasn't going to wait around to be swatted though, he took off in the opposite direction, easily dodging the icy needles and thunder bolts.

Duna ran across to Garurumon, " Is he OK?"

Ori managed to grin, " I'm fine, looks like Meegan was wrong about you though... an ultimate level!"

__

Ignimon screamed as the twin icy beams spearing her chest, quickly sending freezing ice over it, growing over her she found it impossible to stick to the air and plummeted to the ground, seeing the rapidly approaching earth she closed her eyes. And the next thing she knew as the intense pain of landing, luckily it smashed off enough of the ice for her to take to the sky again.

_I have to win this, for Neill as well as myself, if I can't delete him then that ice will never melt... _

" Living Flame!"

IceDevimon dodged easily and stretched out his long arms, she dodged to the right and sped straight for his face, he ducked back and she overshot him, before she could turn around he fired off another two beams, she avoided them both this time and turned.

" Fire Born Tackle!"  
Feeling her feathers catch fire Ignimon charged her foe, but he simply let himself drop and she once more overshot, this time his freezing hands wrapped around her before she could get clear and hurled her to the ground. She cried out at the impact. Dazed and confused, Ignimon tried to rise but IceDevimon was ready, he kicked her with a feral smirk and she was sent tumbling back again.

" This is so easy." taunted the icy Digimon, " And to think, your partner can still see how you struggle. I bet he's wondering why you can't save him."

Ignimon got into the air again, but not easily, each flap of her wings sent fresh jolts of pain through her body. _ I can't let him win..._

" I wont let you win!"

She charged him again. IceDevimon spread his arms wide.

__

It was cold, not cold cold but mercilessly cold and somehow numb at the same time, pain had vanished now and been replaced with this terrible cold numbness. Though he couldn't move he could see. And he watched Ignimon's fight against IceDevimon with desperate hope. And with slowly sinking spirits. _ She can't win. Why doesn't she just run while she can? I mean, I haven't even known her that long. Why's she doing this for me?_ Duna's words came back to hunt him,

" _You're partners."_

_Partners? What does that even mean? Duna and Betamon are partners, Garurumon and Meegan are as well, but they can both Digivolve. Ignimon can't. I know what Duna said but are we really meant to be partners?_

Ignimon was slammed to the ground again. _ That fool, run while you can! _Slowly, it dawned on Neill that he was in fact very worried about Ignimon. _Why? I don't know her that well, and she's a talking bird for Pete's sake. A fiery bird. _ Memory threw up a card, _ A phoenix._ He remembered that once he had owned a deck of Yu-Gi-Ohg cards, ( Not his current championship deck, no that was built to win not built for fun) And had used winged beast cards, his favourite card in that deck had been a phoenix, It wasn't very strong, nor was it good at defending but it had a hidden strength. For each of it's fellows that were destroyed it would get stronger. Now he wondered, was the same thing happening? Was Ignimon fighting so hard because he was in danger? Was that what it truly meant to have a partner? So many questions and so few answers.

_I...I want to know what would happen... would Ignimon and me become friends? Would we be as close as Duna and Betamon? Closer? I want to know... I want to be her friend, I want to be her partner!_

Sudden warmth spread through him, melting ice and bringing fresh air to him at last, he dropped to the ground gasping for air.

" IceDevimon!"

The two Digimon turned to look at him.

IceDevimon's face paled even farther, " This can't be! You can't have melted, my power is too great!"

Neill was shivering, but no longer frozen " Ignimon," he called, " You were right! We are partners, and the first thing we're going to do together is tear this loser apart!"

He went for his Digivice, and held it up, _ I hope this works. _ " Ignimon, Digivolve!"  
Bright light shot from the device and struck her, filling her with new strength and power.

" Ignimon Digivolve to....FlareIgnimon!"

The light exploded outwards and FlareIgnimon was shown in her full glory, no longer small she was massive, her talons glinted, her feathers glittered with a red light. Her head was encased in a metallic helmet, two holes for eyes and one for her beak. With a roar, she took to the air again. Her very presence seemed to heat up the icy streets.

" I am FlareIgnimon." she said, " Champion level, my Pyro Wing attack is a mighty blow that will bring death to anyone foolish enough to cross me."

IceDevimon backed away, _ No, this wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be able to Digivolve! A champion level with fire based attacks? I'll be wiped out in minutes!_

" Fine! You win this round, but I will return!"

Turning he fled as fast as his wings could carry him.

" Should we chase him?" asked Neill as FlareIgnimon settled to the ground beside him.

" No." she said and he noticed that her voice was different now, more mature, " Duna was carried off by a Devimon we should search for him."

" You're right."

She lowered a wing so that he could clamber onto her, " Hold on!" she advised and took to the sky with a flap of her great wings. Wind whipped past him but it was not unpleasant, FlareIgnimon gave off an aura of heat and was very at home in the sky.

His Digivice beeped and Neill looked at it, it was displaying some kind of compass. The arrow pointing straight ahead. He told his partner. ( Partner! He had a partner!)

" Then that's where we'll go." she said and put on another burst of speed.

__

IceDevimon had to forcible steady bis breathing as he made his way away from the battlefield.

_OK, calm down. I wasn't expecting that but it doesn't completely ruin my plans. I'll have to speed it up, luckily Devimon was graceful enough to leave me exactly what I need for this. _

Closing his eyes, IceDevimon sent out his mind. This was an ability unique to him, no other IceDevimon had it, he often wondered why this gift had come to him but he had no qualms making use of it. Sensing that the others had failed as well, IceDevimon smirked, _ I'm still in the game then. It seems I'm the only one who got away with a minimum of damage. Now, who's first?_

Stingmon was panting as he leaned against a building in the dark section of the city in which he hoped to hide until his wounds healed. He still couldn't quite believe that he had been forced to retreat but he didn't intend to fail his mission. Stingmon was an assassin and he knew he never should have trusted that Devimon. Should have gone with his instincts. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

He noticed that a mist had begun to form around his feet, " Come out, IceDevimon. No point hiding.

The icy Digimon appeared behind him. " You failed." was all he said.

Stingmon turned and saw the marks of battle on IceDevimon, " So did you." he pointed out.

The other smirked, " I failed? No I don't think that quite fits. You see there's a difference between you and me."

" And what is that?" demanded Stingmon in no mood for games.

" I have a plan." was all IceDevimon said and his hand shot out smashing into Stingmon's back! The insectoid Digimon collapsed and IceDevimon towered above him.

__

" Duna, someone's coming."

Duna looked up past MegaSeadramon and saw the outline of a huge bird, as she descended he saw Neill on her back. He found himself smiling, " She Digivolved..."

Neill hopped off when he was slow enough, and FlareIgnimon moved over to Ori. " I see you had your own battle." she commented.

" Bah," he spat, " I was just exercising my muscles... I always look like this right after I work out."

" Nevertheless I don't think our fighitng's done for the day. Healing Rays."

Spreading her wings wide, Ignimon sent out twin beams of light, one striking MegaSeadramon and one Garurumon,. The effects were immediate. Their wounds healed and energies restored.

Ori got to his feet, " Thanks, but what did you mean our fighitng's not done yet?"

" IceDevimon escaped, and I think he's planning something."

Duna looked embarrassed, " yeah...Devimon got away too."

" Stingmon escaped," put in Ori, " And if Meramon hadn't shown up then I don't think I'd have made it."  
Neill blinked, " Meramon?" he looked around but could see no one.

Garurumon sighed, " I don't think he made it... He took an attack in the chest. I just wish I knew how he got to the Real World, and why he helped me."

A beeping noise startled the three and each withdrew a Digivice, they all were pointing in the same direction.

" Looks like you were right." sighed Meegan, " Well lets go kick their ass again."

FlareIgnimon carried Neill, Duna and Betamon while Meegan elected to ride on Ori, they made good progress and soon came to a blacked-out section of the city. And then they saw Meramon. He was staggering back, and before him stood IceDevimon, his smirk froze as he saw them approaching, " Not now! I'm so close!"

" Leave him alone!" growled Ori, and leapt forwards!

IceDevimon ducked under the wild attack and smashed a fist into Meramon. " Frozen Claw!"

The wounded Meramon just didn't have the strength to withstand this new assault and crumpled to the ground. Shattering into data. Date which was promptly sucked up by IceDevimon. His wounds healed before their eyes, he got bigger, and stronger.

Before they could do anything he turned and flew off into the sky.

" Follow him!" called Duna and FlareIgnimon did just that. Ori leapt forwards, pursuing from the ground.

IceDevimon was faster than ever, with two new loads of data he could keep ahead of the Digi-Destined – for now. But he knew when not to push his luck, _If this plan doesn't work I'm as good as dead, Or if Datamon hasn't got into the network yet... _ He found himself sighing, _ Why did I ever let MasterTyrannomon and Machinedramon talk me into this? _ Of course, he knew why. Power. It was a thing that IceDevimon had been searching for from the start of his life, it was addictive, intoxicating. And they had promised him more. They had promised him a position as a Dark Lord, all he had to do was carry out their simple little plan, how could it go wrong? All he had to do was load the data of two wounded Digimon, and MasterTyrannomon had easily predicted the appearance of Meramon. ( IceDevimon suspected that he had something to do with that in fact.) and he knew Devimon well enough to predict that he would come as well. Now the Digi-Destined were nipping at his heels, and he still couldn't find the last piece of the puzzle, without which he would be easily defeated.

He growled, _ Well no more, I have my own plan and I'll stick to it! If those losers think that I'm going to take these guys on in their own territory they've got another thing coming – luckily MasterTyrannomon foresaw this too. He gave me a code which I didn't think I'd have to use... he's too smart for his own good, I'll have to destroy him when I get the chance. But first the Digi-Destined._

Once more IceDevimon called on his unique powers, this time searching for a tiny mind which would be his salvation, who knew there were so many humans in the city? He could feel them all around him like insects, and like insects they would soon be squashed. There! A mind not like the others, cold, logical, machine-like.

" _Datamon, respond."_

____

This place was so boring! After his arrival, Datamon had stowed himself away in a forgotten section of the shopping centre, a his on-board electronics easily able to manipulate the computers without actually being next to them. So he amused himself by causing faults, nothing big that would lead to discovery but small things, security alarms going off for no reason, after this got dull he had taken to surfing the internet. There he found fun in mercilessly hacking computer after computer, but that took no effort so me moved upwards, be began to hack government computers, military ones. By now, he had control of more than half the nations in the world – and no one knew! How easy it would be to simply have them launch their missiles, start a world war and watch as the humans destroyed themselves. But he wouldn't. The masters wanted the humans alive when the invasion started.

" _Datamon, respond!"_

He jumped as the voice came from nowhere, but his scanners quickly kicked in and found that it was a psychic message. With no way to respond, Datamon opened a channel to his masters.

" _My lords, I have been contacted by an IceDevimon. What is your wish?"_

Machinedramon's voice came through to him, _" Comply with his wishes, for now."_

" _Yes my lord."_

Another message, _ " Datamon, this is IceDevimon. I want you to open a portal in this location."_

A rush of sensation and visions hit the machine Digimon and when it ended he knew exactly where the portal had to be. He quickly moved to open it, using the network to boost his own abilities he reached out.... and waited.

__

The slow realization dawned on IceDevimon that nothing was happening. _ He's not going to open the portal! That little bast- _before he could complete the thought, he felt a sudden inrush of energy that marked a portal getting ready to open.

" I feel strange." commented FlareIgnimon as she headed towards the retreating enemy.

" It's odd," said Garurumon, " But I feel it to."

" Oh no." gasped Betamon who alone of all the others had felt this before, " A Digital-Portal is opening!"

Duna just about had time to curse before a flash of intense light blinded them all. String winds blew out of nowhere and carried them forwards, too dazed to resist, the Digi-Destined were lifted from their feet and sucked into a rapidly expanding circle of light.

Screams as they realized what was happening, too late to stop it now. With a second flash,they were gone.

__

The portal deposited the humans above a vast sea, luckily FlareIgnimon managed to catch Duna and Neill on her back and swept upwards back towards the portal, but it closed and left them!

She hovered uncertainly where it had been. Duna and Neill could only gape in shock as recent events caught up with them.

" We're stuck.."

" Oh take heart, you wont be here very long!"  
They turned and saw that IceDevimon hovered just over the ocean. Looking around, Neill saw no land on ether side of him. Duna's Digivice glowed and Seadramon burst from the depths with a roar! Garurumon quickly surfaced as well with Meegan clinging to his back. " End of the line." he growled to the fallen angel.

IceDevimon didn't seem worried, in fact he bowed to them! " I must admit that I am impressed. I did not expect any of you to survive our first attack, not only did you survive but you pushed us back!"

" Why did you kill Meramon?" demanded Seadramon.

" Isn't it obvious? I took Meramon down because I needed his data to fuel my recovery, Stingmon as well."

" But Stingmon was on your side!"  
" You really don't understand Digimon, do you? There are no sides, just ways to become stronger. Stingmon was a means to an end nothing more. "

Neill was struck by just how cold this Digimon was, IceDevimon didn't care about others at all. Not even as slaves or servants. He just wanted power – and would never stop until he had it.

Duna seemed to have reached the same conclusion, " How many Digimon have you killed for your own sick goals? Hundreds? Millions? Well no more! Seadramon crush him!"  
Seadramon powered forwards, " With pleasure."

In his own element now, the big Digimon didn't expect to lose, but IceDevimon had another trick up his sleeve. "You think I'm going to challenge you in your field of expertise? Sorry but you're going to be the ones challenging me in mine! Tundra Freeze!"

The twin beams of red shot from his eyes, impacting on the sea and within creating a small patch of ice. A patch that quickly grew bigger, spreading like a virus, Garurumon leapt onto it but Seadramon wasn't so lucky it coated him thickly and pulled him to the bottom of the sea as it sealed him in.

IceDevimon looked at his handiwork with a sense of satisfaction. The entire ocean for miles was covered in a thick layer of ice. As a bonus, that Seadramon would be out of the battle. Good. And now all he had to do was buy time. Even now he could feel himself becoming stronger, more data being collected and assimilated into his being. Already any damage he might have taken from Ignimon was healed and now he was back to full power, no he was beyond full power!

" Time to die, Digi-Destined!" _And then I can claim my place as the ninth Dark Lord!_

__

" Datamon, hear me."

Datamon was awoken by an angry sounding voice. A voice he knew should be now not exist.

" Devimon!"

" Datamon, you traitorous swine, open another portal right now!"

Datamon panicked, why was Devimon still alive? The very first phase of the plan had called for IceDevimon to delete and load him so why hadn't it worked! And how did Devimon even know that Datamon was here?

" Datamon, I know you can hear me, if you don't open another portal _right now _I am going to personally tear you apart!"

What would he do now? The masters had told him to insure Devimon's deletion but if he refused then Devimon would likely follow up on his threat! Worse, if Devimon made it to the Digi-World the data there would start to repair the damage done to him, and restore his lost strength! He would quickly become Myotismon once more. After that... well he didn't want to think about it. But he absolutely would not allow Devimon back into the Digital-World. Then, slowly a plan formed within his mind. Yes, he would allow Devimon into the Digi-world. And he would warn IceDevimon, and then he would side with the winner assisting him. If Devimon won then Datamon was sure that the Dark Lords would love to have a spy on the inside.

" Right away, Lord Devimon!"

__

" Tundra Freeze!"

FlareIgnimon narrowly avoided one of the red beams as Garurumon dodged another, but the blasts kept coming, IceDevimon laughing maniacally as he fired off his attacks. " I haven't felt this strong since... ever!"

" He's too fast," shouted FlareIgnimon as she desperately avoided his deadly attacks. " His strength has increased far too much!"

" Nonsense!" Roared Garurumon, " He's still just a champion, with two of us we should be able to overpower him, Subzero Ice Fang!"

IceDevimon moved quickly, planting a fist on the side of Ori's face and sending him flying away, but he wasn't through yet, with a cry the Fallen Angel Digimon launched his red beams and struck Garurumon's soft underbelly. He was sent sliding across the ice.

" Weakling!" IceDevimon launched himself into the sky, " Frozen Claw!"

But a fiery blast forced him back as ice melted around him he leapt onto a safer part of the ice field.

FlareIgnimon hovered before him, " Pyro Wing!"

Fire exploded into being over her and she charged, IceDevimon leapt up into the sky, getting out of the way as she crashed into the ice. With a tortured creak the ice gave way and FlareIgnimon plunged into the freezing water with a cry.

" FlareIgnimon!"  
" He's using the ice against us!" Blurted Duna.

Neill turned around, " You mean?"

" Yes, don't you see? One champion against three. He should have been defeated easily but he's being smart.... Garurumon is the only one who's really equipped to fight on the ice, both FlareIgnimon and Seadramon are suffering because of it."

FlareIgnimo struggled out of the water, steam rising as her fiery body quickly dried itself, but IceDevimon charged her and racked her face with one clawed hand. She cried out and fell back, Neill went pale, " I can't let this happen!"

But he could do nothing to stop it. For they stood on the ice away from the battle and watched helplessly as one by one, their partners were overpowered by a Digimon they should have been able to destroy. And then, there was a flash. Neill managed to shield his eyes but nether Meegan nor Duna were so lucky, IceDevimon was blinded as well, crying out he staggered backwards across the ice, and just when he started to recover himself. Four lines of pain drew across his chest!

" ARRG!"

He blindly struck out but to his shock a firm hand fixed around his arm and sent him tumbling across the ice.

Sight returned, IceDevimon leapt into the sky in time to avoid another slash from his attacker.

" No way!" CriedDuna.

" its Devimon!" Meegan gasped.

" But is he helping us? Or just playing around?"

IceDevimon settled back onto the ground again, " I should have expected you to make it here – Datamon will pay for this."

The original Fallen Angel Digimon flexed his muscles and lazily flapped his wings, " You shouldn't make threats you can't keep. You wont get a chance to destroy Datamon because this is the end of your life now!"

IceDevimon growled, "A fool until the end. At first I was weaker than you but now I am the strongest, and after I load your data I'll be stronger still!"

" Dreams and hopes. Soon to shatter against the hard rocks of reality. You're nothing but a copy, a rip-off. And now I'll put you in your place!"

" Just try to!"

" Try? I'll do more than that, I'll crush you like the fake you are! I'll grind you into pieces and then I'll load you, I'll make sure you're never reborn!"

The two Digimon leapt at each other, wings wide and claws meeting,

" Frozen Claw!"

" Touch of Evil!"

To be Continued...

Next Chapter: _ The two dark Digimon duel, but can Devimon make good on his threat, and if he does, what will be the fate of the Digi-Destined? With Seadramon frozen it doesn't look very good! But when an evil that dwarves Devimon awakens under the ice will everyone band together or will they fight alone?_

_Next Chapter: _ Duel of the Devimon.


	5. Enter, WaruSeadramon

_I was so foolish to expect IceDevimon to follow orders, _thought Devimon as the two Digimon fought for supremacy. _ But I needed someone able to stay hidden in the Real World with little trouble, and he was the only one who could._

" Frozen Claw!"

He got into the air in time to dodge the attack, but so did his pursuer. The two Digimon grappled each other for several minutes before IceDevimon managed to smash him onto the frozen water. Devimon countered by kicking upwards, scoring a solid hit on the other's chin. IceDevimon flew backwards as the original raised himself to his knees, " Hell Contracts!"

The attack missed as IceDevimon dodged to the right, " Avalanche Claw!"

With a grunt, he spread his wings wide and a storm of icicles cut through the sky! Devimon drew his wings around himself as they speared towards him.

He screamed as the attack struck home and was pushed backwards across the ice.

" This doesn't look good for Devimon." said Neill.

" Nor us," replied Meegan standing beside him, " If IceDevimon wins he'll load Devimon's data and be stronger than ever!"

Duna just watched the fight, fists clenched. _ Those two... They've caused so much destruction... I swore to take them down but now I'm helpless! Seadramon, where are you?!_

Devimon sprawled awkwardly on the ice as the attack ceased. IceDevimon ran at him, "Frozen Claw!"

Suddenly Devimon's eyes opened wide, " Touch of Evil!"

The two attacks met with a bang, tossing both fighters backwards. Devimon recovered first. With a snap of his wings he changed directions now charging his enemy. " Evil Wing!"

IceDevimon screamed as the other ploughed into him, wings glowing darkly. Devimon turned to make another pass but IceDevimon fired off his Tundra Freeze attack and forced the other to swerve out of the way.

On his feet again, the icy Digimon folded his wings across his back, " You're stronger than I expected. Why not join me? Once I become the ninth Dark Lord I shall need strong servants."

Devimon burst into laughter, " You the ninth Dark Lord? I'm the ninth Dark Lord you're just an usurper who will soon be put into his place!"

" I take it that's a no?"

" Here's your answer: Hells Contracts!"

IceDevimon was forced to take to the sky as the dark attack shattered the ice where he had stood. He frowned, " And now you're destroying my favourite arena. We can't have that now. "

But he had made a mistake, taking his eyes of Devimon and now that would cost him, " Touch of Evil!"  
Devimon's fist smashed into the other's chest, doubling over IceDevimon. Spreading his wings wide, Devimon called out, " Evil Wing!"  
IceDevimon screamed as the attack cut into him, stealing away his data and adding it to Devimon. A fist planted itself in his chest once more and then a kick to the head sent him tumbling to the ground with Devimon hovering above him.

" You're not worthy to even think about being a Dark Lord. If what you're showing now is your best then you haven't a hope in Hell of destroying me."

IceDevimon got shakily to his feet, " Urg, I have to admit you got me that time. But you look a bit hot under the choler, why not chill for a while!"  
On the word ''chill'', he raised both hands and released a spry of icy bullets towards the other. Devimon leapt to he right but it was too little too late, he took multiple hits on his chest and legs. He fell to the ice and rolled so that he came back up to his feet quickly. Standing now he brushed himself down. " Was _that _it?"

Then, IceDevimon started to chuckle, his chest moving up and down as it quickly turned to laughter.

" Not good, I get worried every time that guy laughs!"

" It doesn't make sense, mused Meegan, " Devimon's got him on his knees. So why's he laughing?Unless-"

" This has been his plan all along." said Duna visibly pale, " IceDevimon was always Myotismon's best assassin but he's also very good at planning and loves to lead his foes into traps. It seems Devimon's forgot that."

" But," said Neill, " Devimon's stronger, what kind of trap could save him now?"

Devimon was of the same opinion, " What could possibly save your worthless hide now? There are no other Digimon for miles."

IceDevimon locked eyes with the original, " I don't need any help to finish you off."

Slowly he got up from his knees. " Maybe you'll recall, when we met in the Real-World, what were you talking to Stingmon about?"

Devimon growled, " Enough nonsense, prepare to die!"

" Maybe I should remind you!"

Devimon leapt forward with a cry, or tried to at least. To his shock he found that his feet were now firmly frozen to the ground. Not only that but the ice was slowly making it's way up his legs!

" See? My attack wasn't so pointless after all. And guess what, brother? You're not the only one who loves a bit of drama!"

IceDevimon made a sweeping gesture towards FlareIgnimon, Garurumon and Devimon, " This whole fight was nothing more than a grand play. A test of my new powers and abilities. And now I know that this form doesn't have the power that I require."

Devimon mouthed the words that his brother had just spoken, and tried to charge him! But the ice held firm and he couldn't move.

IceDevimon burst out laughing, " So you _are _smarter than you look!"

Devimon wasn't the only person who had understood the meaning behind his words however, because Duna burst out, " Now, attack him with everything you've got right now!"

" But if we wait," said Neill, "then we'll only have to fight one of them."

IceDevimon was surrounded by a dark aura now, grinning as Devimon tried unsuccessfully to free himself.

" No you fool!" cried Duna becoming more and more exasperated, " He's getting ready to Digivolve!"

IceDevimon pointed to Duna, " You are correct! This whole fight has been nothing but a game to me, you fools nothing but playthings. Were I truly fighting at my best none of you could have survived past the first five minutes."

He flexed, " and now that I've bored of your pathetic attempts to harm me, I'm going to give you a gift. In thanks for being so entertaining, I'll shown you the birth of the ninth Dark Lord! Now pay close attention because I'm only going to do this once!"

" I'll stop him!" Ori leapt towards IceDevimon but the Fallen Angel Digimon smashed him aside with a single blow.

" Pyro Wing!"

Twin beams of flame surged from FlareIgnimon's outstretched wings and struck IceDeimon with a scream! The ice melted beneath him and he sunk under the surface.

They waited in tense silence for several minutes. When nothing happened, FlareIgnimon sighed.

"That's how you stop someone Digivolving."

" My way could have worked too." growled Garurumon mutinously.

" Fools!" cried the imprisoned Devimon, " He's not destroyed, he's just biding his time! Stop him before it's too late!"

Suddenly, a dark light erupted from the depths and smashed it's way up through the ice.

" Too late." commented Garurumon.

" Why can we never stop them before this happens?" asked FlareIgnimon.

Ice creaked and broke, water rushed through cracks and submerged entire sheets of the stuff.

" Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?"

Duna cried out as the ice below his feet started to give way and the three humans panicked, running from the cracking behind them until they found sure-footing not too far away where the ice was stronger.

FlareIgnimon took to the sky while Garurumon simply dived into the water.

" IceDevimon Digivolve to..."

" Here it comes!" shouted the fiery bird Digimon.

" MarineDevimon!"

" Have you ever heard of such a Digimon?" FlareIgnimon asked Garurumon.

" No," he said, " But I've never been to this world before."

Two huge pale tentacles, like those belonging to a giant squad, emerged from one of the wider gaps. Each ended in five sharp spikes. After them there came the rest of the beast, MarineDevimon was huge. Coloured blue, he had two tentacles visible above the waves, he wore the remains of a ragged cape and his arms changed half-way down to become just like his other tentacles. His head was vaguely arrow-shaped, with two small fins jutting out about three quarters of the way up. The one thing they all saw was simple. He was huge. FlareIgnimon was a giant bird but he made her seem small.

" Argh." he said in a harsh voice, " Argh"

The new Digimon looked around slowly, taking in everyone he could see. And then he spoke, and though his voice was different, the tone was the same. " I hope you enjoyed the show, it will be the last thing you see."

" Not if I can help it! Pyro Wing!"

The twin streams of flame shot outwards but MarineDevimon countered, one of his huge tentacles came out of nowhere and slammed into her sending the bird Digimon into the cold water with a cry.

MarineDevimon laughed. " How puny, to think that I actually had trouble with you. You will all fall before me. But first I have a score to settle." He turned to the trapped Devimon, a single limb curling around and lifting him into the sky. Bringing him to MarineDevimon's face.

" I guess," rumbled the huge Digimon, " That I win this round huh? Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll do better next time."

He burst into laughter, " Oh I forgot, there wont be one!"

with that, the tentacle wrapped around Devimon's chest rapidly tightened, threatening to tear the Fallen Angel Digimon in half! Devimon screamed in agony as his foe toyed with him, tightening and loosening the binding limb, sometimes almost enough to allow Devimon to slip free. Almost.

Neill watched the torture with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. " Why's he doing this? He's already won... there's no need for this.."

MarineDevimon overheard, " Because, puny human, it amuses me."

He tightened his grip again and Devimon cried out. " It teaches him that I am the better one. And because I feel like it."

Devimon screamed as sick cracking noises emanated from his body, he went limp.

" That's it!" cried Neill, " I wont just stand back and let you do this, FlareIgnimon, stop him!"

His partner flew towards MarineDevimon, rested after her break from the fight, " Pyro Wing!"

But a tentacle came out of nowhere and smashed into her chest, sending the bird Digimon flying backwards to crash into the ice beside the humans. With a soft sigh, she shrunk back down to her rookie form as Neill raced towards her.

" Ori, your turn!"

Garurumon leapt out of the water beside MarineDevimon like some kind of strange shark, " Subzero Ice Fang!"  
he clamped his jaw down upon the other's arm, MarineDevimon cried out, and with a sudden jerk sent Ori flying. The Garurumon landed on his feet however and charged!

" Dark Deluge."

MarineDevimon spat a gob of block liquid, it enveloped Ori and he cried out in pain as flames sprouted from the sticky attack.

Thinking fast, he ducked under the water again, emerging just in front of Duna and Meegan.

With the black stuff washed off him he roared a challenge and charged once more.

Meegan cheered but her cries quickly turned to warnings as he tripped and slid towards his foe. MarineDevimon knocked him backwards with a single movement.

Coming to a rest at Meegan's foot, he shivered violently.

" Ori, what's wrong? Get up."

" That attack, strange. I feel drained. Weak..."

He shrunk back down to Gabumon. " I just don't have the power to fight anymore..."

MarineDevimon's laughter once more rang out, " See how easily I defeated your best? See how I wiped them out?"

Devimon's screams resumed.

" We've got to do something." said Meegan as she tended to Ori.

" But what?" asked Neill, " Our Digimon were easily defeated by that thing. We have nothing left to fight with."

Duna cut him off, " We have Seadramon..."

Both of the others turned to look at him, " Duna, Seadramon is at the bottom of the sea by now, I mean when that ice melts I'm sure he'll make his way up but until then we'll be at MarineDevimon's mercy...and I don't think he has any."

" No, that's not what I meant!"

He held up his Digivice, " I _know _this thing has the power to get him out somehow... "

" Ori!"

They turned to look,. Gabumon seemed even worse off then before, he was starting to flicker, coming in and out of focus. " I don't feel so good..."

Duna looked back to the spot where he thought Seadramon had been frozen, _ Come on, I have to get Seadramon back. Everyone's counting on me. _ Looking at the Digivice he thought, _I know you have the power so how do I use you? _

More screams from Devimon, and one from Duna, " Seadramon!"

He tried to focus, to channel his need into something usful.

His Digivice lit up with a soft light and a single beam stabbed out at the sea. Diving deep under waves, and reawakening his partner.

With a roar and the crash of waves, Seadramon resurfaced.

MarineDevimon looked down at him, " I thought you were frozen solid."

" And I didn't think you were that ugly last I saw you."

Duna's face lit up, " I did it! Seadramon be careful with this guy, he's an ultimate!"

" Right. Ice Blast!"

" Dark Deluge!"

The two attack candled each other out with a bang, and Seadramon ploughed forwards moving faster than they had yet seen. But one of MarineDevimon's tentacles whipped out and delivered a powerful blow to his face. Seadramon fell back as more pulverising blows were rained down upon him.

" Seadramon, Digivolve!"

" I can't... This world is different, I can't reach ultimate here!"

" You fools!" laughed MarineDevimon, " The laws of this place are different than your own, in this world there are only two ways a Digimon can reach ultimate level. Ether through a crest, or by absorbing data. And since you can't do ether. I guess that makes you doomed!"

Seadramon crashed to the ice, smashing through it and slowly sinking back to his previous resting place.

Duna was in shock. " S-Seadramon?" _ How could he lose so easily? How could he let this happen? How could we fail like that?_

Duna started to shake, " Are you OK?" asked Neill as he ran over to his friend but there was no answer.

_Is this my fate? Pondered_ Duna. _To lose so easily after everything that's happened? After all the sacrifices, all the fights we've been in? NO!_

He held up his Digivice again, " Seadramon, Digivolve! Do it now!"

A hand was placed on his shoulder, " He can't, Duna."

" He can, he's just too lazy. Seadramon, I am _ordering _you to Digivolve!"

Meegan looked up, " Order? Duna you don't sound like yourself..."

But thoughts ran through Duna's head at the speed of light, rage, fear, pride all mixing, " Seadramon, I, your partner command you to Digivolve!"

Suddenly, the Digivice lit up with the same soft light as before. Duna smirked, " Time to die, MarineDevimon!"

But the Digivice made a beeping sound and he looked down at it and gasped. A small crack was forming across the screen! A hair-line one but slowly growing bigger. And then the light leapt from the Digivice and sunk into the water, striking Seadramon. But this light was different, it started off soft but it quickly became corrupted, darkening into an evil black.

It struck him. Seadramon let out a scream, a scream that snapped Duna out of his madness.

" Seadramon? What have I done?"

A huge form broke through the waves, it was Seadramon but his eyes were glowing red, he roared wildly and the light burst into existence around him!

" Seadramon Dark Digivolve to..."

" Dark Digivolve?" breathed Meegan " This is really not going to be good, is it?"

" WaruSeadramon!"

The light shattered and they found themselves looking at a massive creature. Roughly the same shape as MegaSeadramon but different. His scales were a darker red, like blood. His helmet was dark grey, his eyes seemed to be dark and full of hatred.

He roared, a primal sound. And charged MarineDevimon!

" I know him." breathed Ori from his resting place, " WaruSeadramon, ultimate level. He's the result of a Seadramon Digivolving when consumed by negative emotions. His power is comparable to MegaSeadramon's but he's much more evil. He has no mind as such, he exists only to fight, kill and grow stronger."

Duna didn't hear any of this however, " S-Seadramon?"

" Dark Deluge!"

" Poison Wave!"

The two dark attacks met and once more cancelled each other out, but this time WaruSeadramon surged forwards, breaking through the ice with no effort.

MarineDevimon snarled, one of his many tentacles whipping against WaruSeadramon's armoured head. The massive serpent blinked and veered to the side but quickly adjusted his course and crashed head-first into MarineDevimon.

Quickly, the the marine Digimon's limbs encircled WareSeadramon and squeezed. But the great serpent raised his head so that he was looking eye to eye with his foe, " Dark Ice Strike!"

Spitting purple icicles from his mouth, WaruSeadramon forced MarineDevimon to back off. His eyes closed tightly his limbs flailed wildly, releasing Devimon in the processes. With no energy to right himself, he fell into the cold water. Quickly submerging.

WaruSeadramon charged again, this time clamping his teeth down on MarineDevimon's arm.

Duna stood by the wayside, watching the fight as it progressed. _ Is this really Seadramon? But he's so..._ Duna found himself unable to contemplate a word for what Seadramon had become. He didn't look very different from MegaSeadramon but he projected an entirely different aura. His was a world of blood and death. His fighting style was different as well. Where MegaSeadramon fought to protect himself and to strike out at an enemy WaruSeadramon just fought to strike out. His defences were non-existent relying on his offensive powers to overwhelm an opponent in short order. Before they could strike back.

It was working. MarineDevimon was still off-balance and when WaruSeadramon's iron-hard tail smashed into his upper chest he was fallen. Before he could recover, WaruSeadramon bite down on his arm once more but this time with a grunt he dived under the surface, dragging MarineDevimon down with him. The squad-armed Digimon struggled mightily but in the end he was forced into the depths.

__

Datamon watched the battle intently. His network access making it easy for him to spy on the Digital-World. According to his database of all known Digimon, MarineDevimon had a 52.3 percent chance of successfully fighting off WaruSeadramon. So the answer was up in the air. He had no real idea who would win. But ether way he knew that he would profit from it.

If WaruSeadramon destroyed and loaded his foe, he would surely go on a rampage and destroy the Digi-Destined. Thus riding them off those pests _and _allowing Datamon to take the credit. If MarineDevimon won then Datamon knew that he would be rewarded.

Ah, he was receiving a transmission from the masters. Doubtless they wished to congratulate him on a job well done.

" _I hear you, mighty Dark Lords."_

" _Datamon."_

Datamon's sensers quickly concluded that there was an 98.3 percent probability that he was being contacted by MasterTyrannomon..

" _Yes, my lord?"_

" _Datamon, do you recall several years ago when I left in your possession an important artefact?" _

" _Of course, master."_

" _And I told you not to inform any of the others about it? Have you done as I commanded?"_

" _Yes, I have the item with me now and the only map is stored in my memory circuits."_

" _Perfect. Datamon I have a job for you. I want you to open a Digital-Portal in Machinedramon's capital, close to the border but not so close as to make fighting to get to it easy."_

" _That shouldn't be too difficult--"_

" _I want you to do it without the others finding out."_

" _Ah, that will be slightly harder-- but still possible my lord. Where would you like the portal to go?"_

" _To the frozen plains."_

" _You mean the fight?"_

" _Yes."_

" _But surely ether MarineDevimon or WaruSeadramon will destroy those pests without you having to get involved."_

" _That is true, but I do not want them to die yet."_

" _My lord?"_

" _You have never been given to planning very far ahead, have you Datamon?"_

" _Not as such."_

" _Well let me put it this way: We know that the Digi-Destined are fated to save the Digital World. We must assume that the rebels know the same."_

" _I think I understand now, my lord! Do you want me to take the item out of storage and send it to you?"_

" _No, I want you to open a the Digi-Port like you were told."_

" _Yes, my Lord."_

__

" Seadramon! Come back!"

The surface of the water was still. Not ripples or waves. Ice floated gently across it as the field slowly began to dissolve. And on one of the only firm foothold left, stood Duna, Neill and Meegan. Ori, laying behind them, Ignimon perched on her partner's shoulder.

Duna was reaching towards the sea, as if beseeching it to allow Seadramon once more to surface. There had been no movement since WaruSeadramon dragged MarineDevimon down.

Abruptly, his prayers were answered, though not in the way he would have liked. A limp WaruSeadramon floated to the surface.

He was burned, scratched badly where MarineDevimon's tentacle/claws had racked him. He was twitching weakly.

Before anyone could even think to stop him, Duna had submerged himself in the icy water and was making a determined swim towards his friend.

" No Duna, he's not thinking properly at the minute!" called Ori and tried to stand.

As the Gabumon collapsed and Meegan rushed over to her partner, Neill watched with horror as MarineDevimon burst from the depths with a triumphant laugh.

" Even an ultimate level is unable to surpass me!"

But he could by no means boast that he wasn't hurt. MarineDevimon had suffered scratches, slashes and bruises from WaruSeadramon's powerful attacks.

" Not so fast!" Cried MarineDevimon as one of his limbs sped out of nowhere to intercept. It was blocked by WaruSeadramon's tail! The massive serpent once more awake had risen to his full height and bellowed a challenge at the enemy.

MarineDevimon withdrew to catch his breath and WaruSeadramon looked down at Duna floating in the water before him.

" Its me! Your partner, Duna!"

Duna was growing increasingly desperate as it became clear that WaruSeadramon ether couldn't recall him or just didn't care.

" Remember all those years we've spent together!" cried Duna in a last ditch effort as the cold realization stole over his heart.

" How we fought together? Please remember, please!"

WaruSeadramon back up, looking as if he were about to back away from Duna. The human looked up, hope growing anew in his eyes but it was crushed with WaruSeadramon called out, " Dark Ice Strike!"

Sharp icicles shot towards Duna, intent in murder. But with a flash he was out of the way! WaruSeadramon roared and looked around, there! A Garurumon with his prey on it's back.

" Hang on, Duna." said Ori careful to keep his eyes on WaruSeadramon, " I'll get you out of here."

" Dark Ice Strike!" But Garurumon had already sprung out of the way, using his superior speed to great advantage he skilfully avoided WaruSeadramon's attack.

The dark serpent Digimon roared and tried again, but again the blow was avoided.

" A little help would be much appreciated here!" Ori called back to the others.

Ignimon nodded, " Living Flame!"

But her attack did little but draw the foe's attention, she was easily swatted aside by a single tail strike. Garurumon sighed, " if you want something done right...."

Stopping only to deposit Duna on a nearby ice piller, Garurumon leapt into battle with a savage roar. Only to be tail-swiped aside with ease. Splashing into the water, he charged again this time avoiding WaruSeadramon's counter.

" Howling Blaster!"

" Dark Ice Strike!"

The purple ice bombardment seemed unaffected by his own attack and struck him dead on! With a scream Garurumon was thrown back, his iron-like fur taking the edge of the sharp icicles. Dazed, he couldn't avoid his foe's new tail swipe and was flung helplessly into the air!

" Ori!" cried Meegan in fear. _ I don't think he's going to be able to do it! An ultimate can easily take down a champion and Ori just doesn't have the raw strength to turn things around._

From his ideal vintage point, Duna watched in dull horror as WaruSeadramon easily blew apart Ori's offensive. " He's so dark." Duna was muttering to himself, " Brutal."

MarineDevimon chuckled, watching WaruSeadramon tearing his former friends apart. " I've changed my mind, I wont even have to destroy you. I'll let my friend here do all the work while I get all the profit."

With a dark laugh, he commanded Datamon to open a portal back to the Real-World, " And while you're struggling with him I'll be taking over your world, fools!"

With a flash he was gone.

WaruSeadramon had wrapped his tail around Garurumon's limp body and was slowly constricting him. Garurumon cried out in pain but was unable to free himself.

Meegan looked on in horror as he partner was slowly squeezed.

" Ori!"

He cried out, " Meegan, run...please.. I can't stop him..."

He screamed and went limp once more.

" Living Flame!" the fiery beam struck WaruSeadramon's upper body but he didn't even give any indication that he felt it.

Neill watched, concern in his eyes, " This isn't fair! It shouldn't be like this."

" Guardian Barrage!"

Twin missiles slammed into WaruSeadramon with a massive explosion, but he came out unscathed, perhaps recalling in some vague way his last encounter with a Digimon who welded that attack, he dropped Garrurumon and started towards the attacker.

Meegan leapt into the water and swam to her friend, he was floating helplessly in the water, eyes closed.

" Ori."

" I'm sorry, I couldn't beat him..."

Neill ( Once he was sure that Meegan wasn't about to drawn) cast his eyes around to find Ori's savour. He found five Digimon. Two of them were the squat Guardromon but standing between them was a taller creature. Silver metal glinted in the sun though he looked more cyborg, flesh showed through on his leg and one arm. His helmet only covered half of his face.

Ignimon saw the direction of his stare and explained, " Andromon, ultimate Digimon. He's usually a really trust-worthy guy. But don't get him angry, he's very powerful."

The newly named Andromon leapt into the air, " Lightening Blade!"

His hand changed, becoming a blade. Spinning with a mechanical whirl he fired off a wave of thunder. It broke across WaruSeadramon's helmet without doing any harm.

" Dark Blast!" The serpent spewed a beam of dark energy from his mouth, forcing the new Digimon to scatter. But WaruSeadramon's tail swept up from nowhere and caught a Guardromon in the chest, tumbling to a halt, the ice cracked ominously under him and water rushed up to drag him down.

Except he floated into the sky! A blue aura suddenly surrounding him. The Digimon looked as surprised as everyone else. Then Neill saw that one of the other Digimon had raised a stick like wand. He was clothed in a pointy hat and a blue velvety cape. His hat pulled down so that only his eyes could be seen.

" Wizardmon," explained Ignimon, " Champion level. He's from a strange part of the Digi-World that normal Digimon have never been too. His attacks are weird and change often so you never know what quite you'll be facing."

Apparently seeing the source of Guardromon's flight, WaruSeadramon plunged towards Wizardmon with a roar.

The sorcerer Digimon raised a hand, " Thunder Ball!"

He flung an orb of light at his foe, but like Andromon's attempt, it did no harm.

" Dark Ice Strike!"

The last unidentified Digimon leapt into the air, " Frozen Fury!"

His fist collided with the oncoming icicles and broke them! The shattered ice shards being thrown harmlessly aside.

He landed on his feet and looked up at WaruSeadramon. He was a fierce sight, covered in white fur and with a thick mane protecting his neck, his lion face and bulging muscles made him very intimidating.

Ori managed to look up, " That's IceLeomon.... I'm glad he made it..."

His head sank again, Meegan was steadily towing him back to the ice.

Ignimon continued the introduction, " IceLeomon, he's known as the proud and mighty king of the cold. But don't worry, he's one of the noblest Digimon in the Digi-World."

With a savage roar, WaruSeadramon's massive tail smashed through the ice and down towards the small group of Digimon. IceLeomon held out his hands and caught it, the weight forcing him to his knees.

Andromon moved to help him but IceLeomon said: " No, I can handle this, use the advantages you've got. Strike now while you can!"

" Guardian Barrage!" The two Guardromon were using this opportunity to pepper WaruSeadramon with rockets. With a nod, Andromon turned to do this same. " Gattleing Attack!"

A plat on his chest moved aside and he launched two missiles, fish shaped they sped towards their target. Detoniating with far more power than any other attack fired so far.

It knocked WaruSeadramon back but he quickly recovered, " Dark Blast!"

Andromon was forced to leap out of the way, but the two Guardromon weren't so lucky. The attack scored a direct hit and deleted them both.

" No!" With a savage roar, IceLeomon threw WaruSeadramon aside, the massive serpent seeming to weigh little to the man beast Digimon.

Before the other could recover, IceLeomon leapt at him, " Frozen Fury!"

His hand became encased in an icy aura as he scored a fist to WaruSeadramon's face.

Andromon joined in the attack, " Lightening Blade!"

Neill watched, awestruck as the two ultimates fought together to overpower WaruSeadramon. _ Is this the kind of power Ignimon would have if she made it to that level? _ But then he looked and saw WaruSeadramon emerge unharmed, his tail striking at the two who dared to fight him. His mouth open in a savage scream. _ Do I want Ignimon to make it to that level? Will she become something like that?_

His musings were cut short, "Sorry to interrupt but we really have to be going."

He looked down, " You're Wizardmon, right?"

" Yes, and we have to escape _now _before WaruSeadramon defeats my friends."  
" But what about Andromon and IceLeomon?" asked Meegan, just climbing back onto the ice with Ori on her back, " he might destroy them."

" That's a chance they choose to take. Now come on!"

He pulled on Neill's sleeve, moving to grab Meegan in the same way when a voice cut in. It was Duna, though it didn't sound like him. Empty, hollow.

" There's no point."

" What do you mean?" asked Wizardmon.

" WaruSeadramon and I are connected. Digi-Destined and partner. Wherever I go that _thing _will follow... I'm so sorry, Betamon... forgive me..."

" Trust me," said Wizardmon, " Where we're going no one will be able to follow. Now _come on!"_

" No!" They all looked at Duna again, but now his face was set in determination. " I caused this. I forced him to Digivolve. I'll make everything right!"

He dived into the water before anyone could stop him and swam towards his partner.

" No, Duna! You've tired this already. Ori wont be able to save you this time!"

WaruSeadramon once more saw his former friend approaching, " Dark Blast!"

Duna's eyes widened, not even having time to scream as the attack came at him. Suddenly, his view was blacked as a furry chest was thrust in the way of the blast! IceLeomon screamed as the dark energy ate away at him before falling into the water.

Wizardmon grimaced, " We'll never get away now. No choice but to fight! Hang on, I'll help you."

A soft light exuded from his palm and engulfed Ignimon and Ori, restoring lost strength and power.

" If we can waste enough of his power, he'll De-Digivolve."

Meegan and Neill looked at each other.

" Ignimon Digivolve to-"

" FlareIgnimon!"

WaruSeadramon's tail crashed down onto open water where Duna and IceLeomon had floated only seconds before.

" Missed again, sucker!"

The serpent roared in anger, " Pyro Wing!"

Twin orbs of flame smashed into the dark Seadramon, but he emerged unscathed. " Dark Ice Strike!"  
The fiery bird Digimon dodged out of the way and counter-attacked, but once more he was unharmed.

Andromon burst from below the waves, " Lightening Blade!" It was no more successful than any other attack and WaruSeadramon constricted the poor Digimon.

Apparently having learned from his mistakes, the dark Seadramon quickly tightened his grasp and with a single gasp of pain, Andromon shattered into data streams.

" Thunder Ball!"

" Howling Blaster!"

" Dark Blast!"

Garurumon dodged aside and returned fire. But it was clear that not very much was getting past WaruSeadramon's thick skin.

IceLeomon had raised himself to his knees, gasping from the effort.

" Jest sit back and relax." Meegan urged him, " The others can handle this."

" I can't afford to sit back, there's so much you need to know... And not enough time."

His words drew their attention away from the ongoing fight, " Listen well, I'm not sure if I can make it, my data was corrupted and damaged by his attack, even now I feel it eating away at me... "

As if to make his point, his image went fuzzy for a second before springing back into focus.

" There are things you need to know. This world is controlled by nine Dark Lords who have mastery over ever corner of it. _You _will be the ones to free the Digi-World, but you have to stand together. All of you must work as a team." He motioned towards Duna who was laying on his back, eyes closed. Ether knocked out or lost in his own private world.

" It wont be easy... it will be hard, laborious work. You will wish that you had not been chosen. But you will have friends, allies. We were sent by them. For the past five years, there have been not one but three underground resistance movements against the Dark Lords. You must unite them... Gah!"

He blurred again this time he was slower to pull himself together. " The rebels don't like each other, each is convinced that only they are truly fighting for freedom. But before you can even think about that. You're partners have to be stronger..."

He made a noise as if in pain, " Some of the rebels will attack you, will see you as a threat to their position. You must be able to fight them off. I wish I could guide you..."

He went limp. But his eyes were still open and his mouth moved, slowly saying " And you aren't alone... you have each other."

He was still.

With a scream, Wizardmon struck the thick ice next to where they stood and the reality of battle returned to Neill. _ I didn't sign up for this, I didn't want to be a Digi-Destined. And now we have to save the world. _

" FlareIgnimon, get him!"

" I'm on it!"

Meegan called out, " Ori, you can do this!"

_Look at them. _ Thought IceLeomon as he slowly sank deeper and deeper into his weakened state. _ They can cheer on their partners but they can't help. They can watch but they can't do anything. That's sad. I'd rather fight a battle on my own than have someone twice as strong fight it for me. But maybe that's just me. Regardless I'm starting to get sentimental in my old age. I knew that the chances were no one would return. Even when we fought our way through Machinedramon's city and made it through the portal I knew that probably no one would survive. But we had to try, we had to hope... and now hope is about to be extinguished once and for all._

He sagged, _ In the end, my entire life was meaningless. I have always sought to protect the weak, to uphold justice. But in a world ruled by the Dark Lords then how can there be any justice? The strong thrive and the weak die. And now, in the end. I wonder would it have been any different if _I _had a partner? Would the world be a better place or would I be a rampaging brute like Seadramon has become? _

It was getting dark now, the sounds of battle unreal and far away. At last he was dyeing. IceLeomon had come close to it many times. First when he was a simple Leomon. When the battle for the Digi-World still raged. And after that had been lost, he had become cold and alone with no cause to fight for. He spent years in the icy mountains, learning, fighting, becoming stronger. Always becoming stronger. Because that was the purpose of his life now. To somehow put an end to the Dark Lords. And then one terrible day he realized that no matter how powerful he was, they would always be better. He knew then that you can't fight evil with evil. By training like that, by defeating and loading countless Digimon he had become the darkness that he wished to stop. And in that instant, when guilt bore down on him, a tiny spark of hope long since buried shone brightly. And he had Digivolved.

He had a purpose. Now he rallied survivors of the war, gathering people to fight once more for justice. A few came. But soon more. When news started to get out. That there was a fourth rebel group and this one actually cared about people. Digimon flocked to join. Meramon, Garurumon, you name it.

And then. His life had come crashing down. Brought low by a single Dark Lord, by ChaosGallentmon. His rebellion crushed and his friends deleted. Not even loaded but just left to drift throughout the Digi-World for ever!

And now, he too would join them. He felt a strange sense of peace. He had done his best. To the end. And now, his life purpose complete. He could die easy.

" _Would you like a new purpose?"_

The voice startled him back into thought. A voice inside his head.

_What are you?_

" _I am of no concern, tell me, IceLeomon, do you want to be of some help to the Digi-Destined? Do you want to help restore the world you used to know?"_

Restore the world? The peaceful world? He would dearly love that. Then he could truly die in peace, and what had he to lose now?

_Yes._

" _Then brace yourself, my friend. This might sting a bit but you will save those who depend upon you."_

Then agony ripped through him, burning and freezing at the same time. He screamed.

Everyone turned as IceLeomon cried out in agony. " What's happening!" asked Neill.

Wizardmon was at the fallen Digimon's side in seconds, " My friend, are you OK? Rest now, you'll still make it!"

IceLeomon smiled sadly, " Not this time, Wizardmon. I only have a few minutes left. Can you do one last thing for me? For old times.

" Of course! Just tell me what." chocked Wizardmon.

" Guide them, train them. And remember I will always walk with you."

He dissolved. Wizardmon sobbed openly. " My friend...my friend...I didn't mean for this to happen... I'm sorry I got you into this...."

He was so absorbed in his grief that he didn't see WaruSeadramon's tail coming up from behind him, until that it it smashed down! Turning just in time he watched it descend upon him. _ And now, I'll join you. _

" Not today!"

Garurumon latched onto the tail, claws sinking into flesh. WaruSeadramon cried out in pain for the first time in ages, shaking his tail violently to dislodge his attacker. He did and Garurumon landed with a grunt, staggered to his feet and growled.

" I'm not beaten yet..."

WaruSeadramon roared and attacked, but a sudden voice cried out, " Frozen Fury!"

Out of nowhere, IceLeomon reformed and smashed a fist into WaruSeadramon's face. The serpent was knocked back.

" I have one last gift." said IceLeomon, " My journey is over, but yours has just begone. No one can Digivolve in this world without a crest or sufficient data. I don't have a crest to give you. But I have enough data to allow you this one chance. So here, take it with my blessing!"

Wizardmon lurched forwards, " No! If you give up all your data you'll never be reborn!"

IceLeomon smiled faintly, " This is bigger than me. Friend. I'm sorry I couldn't follow through on my promise. You will free your land someday. I swear that all my strength will aid you. Now."

He turned to the Digi-Destined. " I have only one chance here. I'm giving all my strength, my power, my will. My soul. Everything I have is yours!"

" Dark Blast!"

WaruSeadramon's attack came out of nowhere, FlareIgnimon was the first to react.. Leaping in front of Neill and the others as the attack smashed into her back. With a scream she reverted to Ignimon and landed limply on the ground.

Ori roared and charged but IceLeaomon called out, " Here, take my gift!"

He burst into streams of data again, but this time they were directed, flowing towards the only Digimon still standing. Bombarding Garurumon. He started to glow with a bright light, continuing towards his foe.

Meegan's Digivice started to glow too, and beeped.

Ori leapt into the air with a scream, the light building and building. " Garurumon Digivolve to-"

The light around him changed, turning whiter. Like ice, and behind him there, IceLeomon!

" WereGarurumon!"

The bright flash flashed outwards and WereGarurumon landed on his feet. Standing upright. His fur was still that strange colour. But now standing upright, a belt across his upper body with a shoulder pad. Wearing tattered jeans and a pair of brass knuckles.

" Ori?" gasped Meegan. Awestruck at his new form. _ He's an ultimate. But will be be like WaruSeadramon? Please no, I don't think I could stand it! _

He growled like a wild animal. And then, with ease he stretched out, looking at his new form. The jeans, the knuckles.

" So," he said conversationally to Meegan, " Like my new look?"

Relief flooded through her. It _was _him. Not twisted or corrupted or evil but just plain Ori.

And then, he was looking at WereGarurumon, a burning anger in his eyes and she wasn't so sure.

" You have murdered." he spat, " two Guardromon, Andromon and IceLeomon. Well I can no longer allow this to go unpunished. You are not my friend. You are not Betamon. You are a virus, a cancer that needs to be cut out and destroyed. And when you are gone, Betamon will thank me. Now, to battle!"

With a single bound, he leapt towards WaruSeadramon.

" Garuru Kick!"

He turned and with a mighty spinning kick sent WaruSeadramon reeling back, " Wolf Claw!"

His claws started to glow red and with a cross arm motion slashed across the foe. WaruSeadramon screamed in pain but his tail connected with WereGarurumon's chest. He smashed into the ice.

" Dark Blast!"

But WereGarurumon was gone, running circles around WaruSeadramon.

Wizardmon turned slowly, ponderously. " I'll avenge you." he promised IceLeomon.

" Thunder Ball!"

This one was far bigger than any that he had yet thrown and it struck WaruSeadramon's face. The creature roared and reeled back again. But WereGarurumon was behind him now, " Wolf Claw!"

WaruSeadramon had had enough, and dived back under the ice, but WereGarurumon went down after him.

" Ori!"

Wizardmon caught her before she could follow. " He'll be fine."

Tense minutes past, and then a pale glow lit up the ice and they all heard the cry, " Half Moon Kick!"

WaruSeadramon's massive bulk smashed up through the ice as if he was being sucked into the sky. Before the creature could land, Wizardmon cried out, " Thunder Ball!"

This orb even bigger than the last smashed into WaruSeadramon. And electrified him! Jolts spread throughout his body as he floated limply in the water. And then, he reverted. Shrinking first to Seadramon and then to Betamon.

For a second, it looked like Wizardmon would continue his attack, would try to delete Betamon. But then he turned his back on the fallen Digimon.

"We have to go." he snarled.

His eyes were unseeing, he didn't look as Duna slowly picked up Betamon, holding him as if he were afraid that he might break. His thoughts were on a different track. _ My friend, IceLeomon. Now only I remain. I must be strong enough. I shall fulfil my promise, I will guide the Digi-Destined. After that, I will hunt down every last servant of the Dark Lords, and I will load them. Then, the Dark Lords themselves. _

He looked down, his fist was shaking. Ether in grief or anger. _ I failed. _

__

Datamon looked on in horror. How could this happen? How could he not have planned for this! With MarineDevimon back in the real world and WaruSeadramon defeated, it seemed like the Digi-Destined would have free run of the Digi-World. He couldn't allow that! But what could he do, even if he went back home and challenged them himself, WereGarurumon would kick his ass.

Scanners detected the opening of a Digi-Portal. No not the opening, the reopening. Wizardmon was using his powers to tear open the portal that MarineDevimon had escaped by.

If he let this continue, what punishment would MarineDevimon inflect? Pain, death? He didn't want to think about it.

He racked his brains, trying to figure out a way to destroy them without harming himself. What was Wizardmon planning to do? He didn't have the power to make the jump to the Real-World so he had to be re-directing the portal. Where to? The rebel base? Yes! That was it. Wizardmon was taking them to shelter with the rebels.

_Not if I can help it. _

Datamon began to tap into the Digi-World, using all the powers he had at his disposal. There, the portal. Now he just had to change where it was going.... not easy....

He struggled with it.

__

" This portal will take us to a place of safety." said Wizardmon, " Once there, you can rest and figure out what to do next."

" What about you?" Asked Meegan, Ori was standing beside her still in his new form.

" I have other business to attend to. I will guide you to the rebels but the rest is up to you."

Suddenly the portal started to writhe as if it had come to live. Wizardmon cursed, " Quickly, get in!"

" But-"

" Now!"

He forced them into the portal with a blast from his wound and leapt in himself. Blackness engulfed him and his last thought was that maybe that hadn't been the best idea.

__

A dull pain hidden behind his temples, it made him wince and open his eyes slowly, then wince again as the sun got into them.

" Are we home?"

" I don't think so."

Wizardmon's voice snapped him out of his daze, " I have no idea where we ended up, but it is _not_

the Digi-World.."

They looked around. Green trees, green grass, green bushes. Luckily it wasn't a green sky, but Neill was still starting to fear for his sanity. _ So, I was sucked into a Digital-World, then sucked out of it and to who knows where. Excellent. This is just perfect._

He sighed, no point getting all upset now, it had happened. Now they had to make the best of it.

Ignimon perched on his shoulder, he could see that she was hurt by the battle, burned from WaruSeadramon's Dark Blast. WaruSeadramon, that reminded him, Duna!  
He quickly glanced over his surroundings, Meegan was just picking herself up, WereGarurumon was already standing. Wizardmon was looking off into the horizon. And there! Duna was standing a little way away, cradling Betamon in his hands.

Neill started towards him, he had to be feeling bad right now. Maybe he could help.

" Don't."

He stopped, Ignimon probably had a point but he couldn't just leave him alone.....

" Its the best you can do for him." she said as if she had read his mind, " He needs to sort what happened out."

Reluctantly, Neill turned away.

" Someone's coming."

Meegan turned to WereGarurumon, " Are you sure?"

" Positive."

" Then we had best prepare for company."

Wizardmon raised his wand again, anger still plain in his stance.

Weregarurumon also readied himself for battle. Abruptly the humans also heard the sound. A strange noise like a strong wind through the tree branches but not... You didn't exactly hear it, you felt it, you sensed it.

" What is this?" asked Meegan.

No one knew. At least, almost no one. " Can it be?" murmured Wizardmon.

With no warning, he started to towards the sound, away from the Digi-Destined. They had to run to keep up with him, but run they did. Even Duna was carried along.

And then. With no warning, the tree cover vanished and they were looking out over a cliff. The cliff overlooked a strange village. Huts were clustered closely together, paths leading from one to the others. A river ran not too far away and in the background loomed a massive castle. The sound was everywhere now.

Wizardmon slumped to the ground, " I-I can't believe it..."

" Where are we?" asked WereGarurumon looking around.

" This is my village, where I grew up.... this is home..."

__

Meanwhile, in another place both far away and very close, a silhouette was outlined against a computer screen.

"-we can thus draw the conclusion that MarineDevimon is not worthy to join our ranks, and indeed should be executed at once for attacking Devimon."

The joking voice cut in, " If a Digimon manages to delete one of our members, they can take his place. It is precedent."

" Yes, but Devimon was _not _deleted. MarineDevimon left him floating in the icy waters. This shows lack of attention. A dangerous trait. MarineDevimon should have crushed him there and then."

Machinedramon's voice now, " MarineDevimon is not of concern at the minute. The Digi-Destined have eluded us. They are now roaming free in the Digital-World. I suggest we use all our resources to track down and destroy them."

This conversation was boring. The figure was having trouble keeping his thoughts in line. But he always had trouble doing that. He had to focus, it had taken him years just to reach this level of brain power. Most of his kind had not even that.

" It should be simple enough to track them down." said TyrantKabuterimon, " Datamon should be able to follow the portal."

" In fact he already has." said Machinedramon. " The portal ends up in a very remote section of the Digi-World called Witchhelny. A part of region 05. A barrier is somehow preventing most Digimon from entering." he recalled his files on the place, " Save for two of us."

They nodded. _That_ place. They all remembered it. It had been an embarrassment really. That single small section of the Digi-World had fought back their armies several times, until the Dark Master himself had conquered it. But there was no question of him going again, he had important things to do. However, there was one other Digimon able to penetrate the barrier. His natural blood-lust and fighting powers made him a mighty warrior and one of the most feared Dark Lords. He also happened to be in charge of region 05.

No one said anything, they didn't have to. The figure spoke, " I..will...crush..them..."

He left the room without another word.

At last, the Dark Master spoke, his joking voice heard by all, " So that settles it. SkullGreymon will deal with them."

Next time: _ Wizardmon leads the others down into the village, but will they receive a warm welcome or will they be turned out? In addition, can WereGarurumon handle SkullGreymon on his own?_


End file.
